


Midoriya and his "Fearow"

by Twirlytail



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bullying, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Izuku deserver all the love and affection in the world, Kacchan is a jerk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya needs to work on his legendaries, Mineta sucks and Im sorry but he's here, Oh great writing gods take pity on me, The Author is Sleep Deprived, amateur writer alert, for I have no idea what I'm doing, izuku is so pure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 21,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twirlytail/pseuds/Twirlytail
Summary: Midoriya Izuku was shunned by every one when he was discovered quirkless. The other children would beat him up while the teachers just stood there and watched.At one point when he was 4 he meets an odd "Fearow" who doesn't shun him like all the rest. From there a great friendship will bloom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the storm comes quietly before it shakes the entire world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162134) by [Tatsumaki_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsumaki_sama/pseuds/Tatsumaki_sama). 



> This is my first fanfiction, I'm very much a novice writer so please be gentle...
> 
> So yeah I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first fanfiction and this is not beta looked at so expect errors!
> 
> Well I hope you enjoy!

In a world where superpowers called quirks existed, *nearly* everyone had one. Some form of a super power to call their own, from having a cactus for a head to creating earthquakes with their mind. 

 

But human's weren't the only ones with strange powers, in truth the animals had always has those supernatural abilities, it was just that humans were late or something (I dunno...). Those strange animals were called pokemon. 

Pokemon would often partner up with humans in order to get stronger, help one another or just have a friend to be by their side. This led to pokemon battling to see who's the strongest and crime rates started to rise. Eventually certain powerful individuals rose up and took down those evildoers and a new profession emerged, Heros.

____________________

 

Izuku Midoriya was a small little bean, cute too. Sadly he was one of the few people who were without a quirk, making him, in society's eyes, weak and pathetic. This status made him a constant target for bullies, namely one Katsuki Bakugo. 

Katsuki tormented little Izuku constantly beating him up for simply existing. More often that not using his quirk to inflict even more pain on the poor green bean.

_____________________

 

Today was supposed to be like any other day at preschool for Izuku. 

When Izuku first arrived in the classroom that morning he went to the back of the class while all the other kids would show off their pokemon. He would have loved to talk about his pokemon to his classmates however he was also still without a friend of his own. So he stayed at the back of class while everyone else talked.

When lunch finally rolled around izuku was out the door in a flash. Running over to the tree he would always sit under. Once he sat down, he opened up his lunch to find a pleasant looking sandwich that his mom made.

While munching on his sandwich he pulled out a notebook and pencil and began to write about different quirks and heros he saw on TV and the strategies they used in tandem with their pokemon. (It wasn't all that detailed because I mean come on he's 4 years old)

"HEY DEKU!" A voice called from the other side of the courtyard. Izuku flinched and looked up in terror, to find Katsuki Bakugo, his Cindaquil and his lakeys running towards him causing Izuku's fight or flight instinct to kick in. The former definitely wasn't and option so run away he shall. 

Izuku shot up from his seated position and ran as fast as his tiny legs could carry him. Too busy being scared and stuck in his own mind, Izuku didn't notice how the scene around him changed as he ran. The buildings constantly covering the sides of the streets slowly started to disappear. Izuku woke out of his running trance when he felt a cold drop of water fling itself right onto the bridge of his nose.

When Izuku finally took a look at his surroundings and realised that he was completely and totally lost and started to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku is completely lost and what's does he do?  
> Cry... I mean we're talking abut a 4 year old Izuku here what did you expect.

Tears filled his vision making the unfamiliar surroundings around him go blurry as he drops to his knees and cries. And he keeps crying until a nice fat raindrop lands square on his nose. In that moment the tears stop and he takes a good look at his surroundings more carefully.

He seemed to be near an abandoned power plant, old and run down. The fence that was supposed to keep everyone out had a giant hole in it.

Letting curiosity get the better of him, he climbed into the hole to check the place out. There were many wild pokemon which all seemed to live together in tandem with one another like a community.

The building itself had seen better days, with weeds sprouting through every crack there was in those walls. The door was rusted and fallen in for the fact it was just that old.

The rain outside seemed to worsen causing Izuku to unceremoniously bolt in the rusted doorway to get out of the rain. All the pokemon nearby appeared to have the same idea as they followed suit. However, there seemed to be a strange spark of fear in their eyes which was far too great for just a simple rainstorm.

Lighthing crackled to life creating a great "BOOM" which seemed to rock the earth as well as scare the crap out of little Izuku. Looking up Izuku spotted something that looked kind of birdlike in the clouds. The creature zoomed down to the ground and landed with a grade that most could not ever hope to have.

Izuku's eyes sparkled with wonder and felt as though he wanted to talk to this pokemon. But which pokemon was it? The creature was yellow, had jagged feathers, and a regal look to it. So without a doubt, it must be... A Fearow!

Izuku slowly and cautiously walked up to the enormous fearow. The fearow upon noticing his presence slowly bent down to look at the small boy who currently was starstruck. A fearow... he had never seen one up close before! It was just so cool...

"H-hello Mr. Fearow..." Izuku paused and looked down at his feet because the bird's presence was heavy and made him want to run the other way, but he stood firm because he was too busy being in awe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku's encounter with the giant yellow storm loving fearow...

The other pokemon shot the boy a confused look, to which the fearow glared at them as if to say "Let me have this" which had the other pokemon flinch back. 

Izuku oh so badly wanted to touch the great bird's feathers, but he was afraid of what would happen if he did. He would surely get attacked for it. Subconsciously, his hand moves up attempting to card his hand through the shiny feathers, but when he realizes what he's doing he lowers it with a sad look on his face.

The fearow as if able sense his wish, presses it's head to the boy's hand. Izuku was shocked, the feathers were sooooo soft! He slowly moves his hand to pet the large yellow bird, to which it starts to make a small cooing noise as if to indicate it's pleasure. The surrounding pokemon looked shocked and a few looked outraged, why though Izuku wasn't sure.

It was then that Izuku remembered that he was lost and had no idea how to get home, maybe the fearow could help him. "H-hey, umm M-Mr. Fearow, I-I um I'm l-lost, c-can you help me?" Izuku stuttered out afraid what the fearow might do.

The fearow had a kind look in its eye as it bent down low enough for Izuku to climb on. Izuku hesitated at first, naturally because the bird was very large, but soon climbed on for fear of keeping the great bird waiting.

When he had into a relatively safe position he told the fearow he was ready. When it took off Izuku was scared but the adrenaline was amazing! The speed at which they flew was so exhilarating and fun, far better any roller coaster! When the adrenaline from taking off finally slowed down a little, Izuku looked down to see how the land rushed by and the people looked like ants and the land looked like a tiny model it was beautiful!

When Izuku spotted his house and called it to the large bird, it landed in a small wooded area nearby. Izuku was sad to have stopped the flight but he had to admit he was kinda glad to be back on solid ground. When he had to leave he didn't want to because this fearow was to the only thing that was nice to him besides his mom.

A question bubbled from his throat before he could stop himself, "can I see you again?". The large bird seemed to understand what he meant by that and did a motion with his head that looked like a nod. "Can we meet here tomorrow?" He asked hesitantly all stutters lost in the wind passed to get here. Fearow chirped almost happily and it seemed a deal was made. "I'll see you tomorrow after school okay? Thank you for helping me and being my friend!" He thanked joyously as he waved goodbye to his newfound friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inko is so happy for her tiny green bean.

Midoriya Inko was a kindhearted lady. She helped the neighbors with their groceries when they were too heavy, and would get any cat previously stuck in a tree, out of said tree. But it absolutely broke her heart when Izuku had been diagnosed as quirkless and how sad he had been. It worried her that her son had started to become more and more reclusive each day and she couldn't help feeling at fault for his son's quirklessness.

But today her little baby Izuku was late and she couldn't help but worry. Had he gotten lost? No, her son had walked the path home many many times so that wasn't the issue. Had he gotten in trouble and was being held up by the teach erst at school? No, they always notify the parents about that kind of thing. Had he gotten hurt from the other kids? Bakugo Katsuki was being a little too hostile towards him last time she saw him but maybe it was a fluke or a temporary anger...

She kept thinking of possible reasons as to why he was so late each new thought getting scarier and scarier. She continued to let her thoughts move a mile a minute until a familiar green hair appeared. Though that alone wasn't enough to make her dam break. It was that Izuku looked happier than ever before in his life despite looking worn out and a little shaky. Inko couldn't hold her tears in as she rushed to him words spouting out of her mouth about how worried she was.

________________________

 

As Izuku walked up to the apartment his mom was there in an instant.."Izuku! I was so worried when you didn't show up! I thought you had gotten hurt or something!" She wailed tears overflowing down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Mom, it's just that I made a friend today!" He replied beaming at her with a smile that easily outshined All Might's. Inko stared at izuku and the briefly the tears stopped and then they were back with renewed vigor because her son finally had a friend! 

"Umm... M-Mom can I meet my friend after school?" He asked hesitantly. Inko could never deny Izuku time with his new friend so of course, she agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugo Katsuki is a jerk and 'Fearow' is super nice to Izuku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short and crappy I fell asleep while writing this.

That night they ate katsudon (much to Izuku's pleasure) in celebration of his new friendship. Izuku could barely sleep, too excited to see Fearow again. 

When morning came, Izuku was almost vibrating with excitement scarfing down breakfast and almost forgetting to wear shoes, thankfully his mom caught his little mistake and gave him his shoes and walked Izuku to school. When they got to school, however, his boundless joy seemed to fade almost instantly. Inko noticed this and frowned. Wasn't his friend one of his classmates? No, that she thought about it, he never said who his friend was. Inko shrugged to herself, maybe they were someone they met on the way home, yeah that would make sense why Izuku wanted to come home later than usual.

________________________

 

Walking into the classroom was a bad idea. When he and his mom had first gotten to school he immediately realized how angry Kacchan would be after yesterday. Of course, his mom didn't know about how he had run off because nobody cared if he was there on not. Everyone else just viewed him as a weakling and that he wasn't worth their time.

Now, he was slowly walking into the classroom but he stopped when he heard Kacchan yelling at him. "HEY DEKU WHERE IN THE HECK DID YOU RUN OF TO YOU LOSER!?" as Kacchan ran over to him with a look of fury in his eyes. "W-we-well k-kacchan-" Kacchan interrupted him by blowing him up multiple times. This routine carried throughout the day until the end of school when Kacchan got picked up by his mom.

Izuku's own mother had to work so he always walked home after school alone, but this time he had permission to be later than usual and went straight to the forest from yesterday.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second meeting of Midoriya and 'Fearow' in a forest.
> 
> It's safe to assume that 'Fearow' doesn't like this 'Kacchan' character...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting twice today to make up for being late last time... sorry again

Izuku's whole body hurt SO bad but he couldn't do anything about it, but at least he was out of there and was going to see one of the only people/pokemon (Peopekon?) that actually seemed to care about him, so that made him feel a little better at least mentally. 

When he had gotten to the forest Fearow was already there. When Izuku approached the bird's eyes widened slightly which made Izuku flinch. The bird seemed to be worried as it got up from it's previously sitting position and carefully looking Izuku over. When Izuku finally made eye contact Fearow had this look in their eye that just screamed "What happened?" making him sweat profusely. 

He finally cracked under his friend's gaze and told them about what Kacchan did, but only that he was bullied and that Kacchan hated him and things of that nature, he never once mentioned that he was quirkless or anything of the sort. The giant bird seemed confused as to why anyone would want to hurt it's precious sunshine child once again turning back to Izuku with a questioning look.

Izuku looked down in shame and said: "It's because I am useless and worthless and pathetic..." He trailed off while crying which confused the large bird greatly until Izuku mumbled one specific word "...quirkless..." and recognition seeped throughout Fearow as it looked down at Izuku sadly and cooed.

Fearow made up their mind and touched it's beak to the little pokeball keychain that hung from Izuku banana yellow bag. It took a minute for Izuku to understand and he was shocked, a fearow wanted to be his partner!? "A-Are you sure you want to? You can do whatever you want as a wild pokemon, are you sure you want to be with me?" He asked hesitantly in which he got a determined chirp from Fearow as a reply. Fearow wanted to be there for the tiny quirkless child of sunshine. 

After that they had regular meetings in the forest after school. Izuku worked around the house more to save up enough of his allowance to get a pokeball for Fearow to show it how much he cared instead of getting one from his mom. During those meetings in the forest Izuku slowly got better at understanding Fearow so they didn't have to play the guessing game every time. He had gotten so good in fact it was almost like there was telepathy but not as defined as words just general feelings and ideas.

When Izuku finally saved up enough money he and his mom went to the mall and he bought a pokeball for Fearow. And now was the moment of truth, the time for him to get his first partner pokemon. "Are you absolutely sure you want this? This is the last chance you are going to get to back out..." Izuku stated with the pokeball in his small hands. Fearow just looked at him like "Really. Why in the seven hecks would I back out now?" and with that, it proceeded to lower it's head so that Izuku could gently press the shiny ball to Fearow's head and with that he was now officially Izuku's first friend/partner.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fearow doesn't want to come out of its Pokeball in the presence of others.

Izuku headed back home that day happier than ever before, a smile brighter than the sun clearly shown on his face. Fearow couldn't be happier either because from now on he could support their sunshine child wherever they went now, but sadly they couldn't come out of their Pokeball with others around, mostly because there wasn't enough space in most places nowadays. So instead of battling, they would silently support their new trainer offering advice when needed as well as be Izuku's friend.

When Izuku got home his mother was there as always waiting for him. "Mom! I found my first partner pokemon! They are really nice to me!" He exclaimed joy seemed to just explode out of him. "Really who is your first pokemon friend Izuku?" She asked slightly confused as to where he got the Pokeball from but quickly realized that he must have bought it when they went to the mall yesterday because Izuku kept saying he wanted to for some reason. 

"My new friend is a Fearow!" Izuku exclaimed with stars in his eyes. That jolted Inko out of her thoughts so quick she almost had whiplash. Her son had a fearow?! But fearows don't live in this region! Where on earth did he find not to mention befriend this one?! Fearows are known to viciously attack all who come close so how did Izuku get close enough to even get it to listen to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you..." Izuku said looking guilty "Izuku it's okay just tell me extra time because we have to now go and get the proper food for your fearow now." she said steely but not unkind in order for him to understand that he needs to tell her next time.

After a quick trip to the store everything was in order. That night Izuku slept happier with his friend by his side.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fearow thinks that this Kacchan person is a complete jerk and shouldn't be around his sunshine child.

The next morning Izuku was almost vibrating with excitement, Inko was slightly surprised by seeing her son so excited but it was only natural. I mean, he finally got his first pokemon, who wouldn't be excited. After all, he couldn't get a pokemon with all the other children because along with quirk counseling the children also got starter pokemon so they could take their lessons on how to take care of pokemon. However, since Izuku was quirkless, he couldn't get the quirk counseling and therefore couldn't get lessons in how to raise Pokemon and wouldn't get his starter pokemon like everyone else. 

Inko was so happy her son finally had a friend to look after him. It saddened her heart to see the broken look on his face when all the other children went to get their starter pokemon but he was held back. 

But now was not the time to think about that. Her son had a pokemon now and had to get to school. 

 

_______________________

When Izuku had left his mother at the gate his expression turned glum. He had to endure yet another day of school.

He was yanked from his thoughts as something exploded on his face and he fell to the ground. Looking up he realized that Kacchan had punched him in the face with his quirk. Kacchan stood looming over him with an arrogant smirk on his face with his two lackeys behind him. 

"Hey Deku why did you leave school so quickly yesterday Huh?" Kacchan questions condescendingly, "I-P c-caught m-m-my first p-pokemon K-Kacchan." Izuku stutters out clearly terrified. "Oh yeah? Bring 'em out so we can fight you, useless nerd." Kacchan laughed an air of confidence exuding from him "B-B-But he d-doesn't want to c-come out of his P-Pokeball, a-and I d-d-don't want t-to force him. H-He's just shy." Izuku replied looking down at his waist where Fearow's Pokeball hung. The entire room was looking at him with false pity, of course, the useless quirkless Deku that he was couldn't even get a pokemon with a spine because he sucked at everything, to everyone in the room he had failed as a pokemon trainer already.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "TIME SKIP!!!" I yell into the pitch blackness that I'm always writing my stories in.
> 
> Aka middle school Izuku with Fearow by his side who still ain't gonna come out.

About 10 years had passed and Izuku was now in his 3rd year of middle school still constantly being bullied by Katsuki, Fingers and wing dude (yes those are their names because I'm missing a name for Fingers kid) but now he had two pokemon, his best and first friend ever Fearow as well as his new friend Magikarp.

The poor Pokemon was getting bullied alongside Izuku that day.

 

_______________________

 

That day Izuku had gotten a particularly harsh beating from Bakugo and co. and he had found them beating up the poor Magikarp and decided to step in, resulting in even more burns and bruises, but at least the Magikarp was mostly fine. Izuku, however, was not. A black eye that was swollen shut with a bruise just under the other one, the burns and bruises were littered all over his body, making it hurt like no tomorrow. 

Magikarp was stunned. A human protected him? Even though he was considered a useless pokemon that was shunned by everyone? Looking over at the small green bean of a boy, Magikarp was incredibly worried. The small boy had passed out on the ground out of pain.

Seeing the boy that protected him wind up in this state made Magikarp's blood boil. How could they do this to one of their own?! But then the small boy started to stir and had limped over to Magikarp and crouched down, placing his hand to the side of his mouth almost as if he was telling a well-kept secret. "You are like me, why don't we grow strong together..." the boy whispered softly, and Magikarp agreed quickly because that was all he had ever wanted.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All-Might somehow enters the picture...

Ever since Izuku had befriended Magikarp Izuku had been targeted even more because everyone believed that Izuku could only attract the weak or useless pokemon making him easier prey for literally everyone. 

Yet again Izuku was sitting in his desk behind Bakugo while the teacher decided to just fling a ton of paper into the air while everyone else suddenly started using their quirks. Then Bakugo had to go about flaunting his superiority over everyone else. 

"Oh yeah, didn't Midoriya want to go to UA too?" 

That sentence made his speeding thoughts screech to a halt. Looking up Izuku found that everyone was beside themselves with laughter, laughter that was pointed directly at him. Fearow saw what was transpiring and attempted to comfort his distraught friend. That worked until Izuku was blown out of his seat by that annoying bigheaded brat Bakugo. 

"Hah! You think you can rub shoulders with me?! Hah, don't make me laugh. How can you be a hero without a quirk and with two useless pokemon?!" Bakugo yelled in Izuku's quivering face. "No nono nono y-you've g-got it all wrong! I-I don't want t-to c-c-compete with you K-Kacchan! It's just it's been a dream of mine since I was little..." Izuku trailed off with a bittersweet look on his face. "Alright, you two! Get back to your seats."

______________________

 

When school ended Bakugo and co walked right up to Izuku swiping his precious Hero Analysis notebook from his hands.

"Hah whats this you got his diary or something?" Fingers asked "Hero Analysis For The Future... wow that's pathetic." Wings read laughing as if this was the funniest thing. "H-Hey it's f-fine isn't it? It's j-just a hobby!" Izuku stuttered while trying to jump up to grab the book from Bakugo hands. Bakugo blew it up, and then decided to chuck it out the window and into a koi pond outside. "Oh hey, I've got a time-saving idea for you, take a jump off a roof and pray you to get a quirk in the next life." That made Izuku's blood boil, how DARE he say something so horrible! 

Bakugo is really REALLY good at intimidation so Izuku couldn't act on his feeling. All he could really do was leave to go get his soggy notebook. Curse him, if Izuku had jumped he would have instigated suicide! 

There was a clang behind Izuku that made him jump and quickly turn around there was some slime guy trying to get out of a sewer hole but seemed stuck like something was pulling it back. When the slime had all disappeared into the hole another person stepped out of there. It was All Might and he was carrying the slime villain in two large two-liter bottles.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Might takes an oof... on the ground... whoops

Oh my goat, it's All Might! Right here in person!!! Is what Izuku thinks when he promptly faints (geez you fanboy) right in front of All-Might, whoops.

After an indefinite amount of time, Izuku wakes up to faint slaps on his face, and then he sees All Might and then he remembers what happened. "Thought we lost you there!" Says the deep voice of All Might. "Well I'd love to stay and chat but I've got to get this guy to the police!" He states as steam wafts around him. All Might jumps but mid jump a cloud of steam surrounds him and a lanky skeleton man falls onto the ground below.

"All Might!?" Izuku shrieks making the lanky man wince, "I assure you that I am All Might." The lank man says. "But... eh... uh, what, how?" Izuku stutters "5 years ago I fought a villain who gave me this injury..." All Might says solemnly "5 years ago...? You mean when you fought toxic chainsaw?" Izuku draws from his fanboy knowledge "That guy? Nah, I wouldn't let that guy beat me. I asked for that fight not to be broadcasted in the media outlets." All Might replies. 

"Oh, don't worry about me telling other people about this I know how important secrets are. But I do have a question for you..." Izuku trails off. "And what is this question young man?" All Might was curious as to what the question was because the young boy seemed almost embarrassed or ashamed to ask it. "Umm... Can I become a hero without a quirk? You see all my life I've been ridiculed and laughed at for wanting to be a hero..." He trails off yet again as if he was remembering something awful. 

" I'm sorry young man, but being a hero requires strength from both you and your pokemon but being quirkless would make you a weak link and villains could easily exploit that. I'm very sorry, but I'm gonna have to say no."

Unbenounced to either of them the bottles broke and the slime villain slinks off to find another victim.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "SLIME VILLAN INCIDENT!!!" I shout into the void that I write in. I highly recommend writing in a personal void, it's very quiet and relaxing.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE!!!!!
> 
> IZUKU MIDORIYA WILL NOT GET ONE FOR ALL!!!  
> TOOGATA MIRIO HAS ALREADY RECEIVED THAT QUIRK AT THIS TIME!!!

Shortly after that they separated from each other's company. Izuku had kind of guessed that that was what he was going to say but it still hurt hearing All Might say those things. He looked down at the pokeballs of his two best and only friends and felt better knowing they will always support him, no matter what.

Without realizing it, Izuku had made his way to where a hostage situation was going on. Getting a close look Izuku realized that the villain was the slime villain from earlier and the hostage was Katsuki Bakugo, the one who had made his life suck. Welp, now he was running to save him for no apparent reason other than I gotta do something, wow.

The villain was defeated by All Might in the end, and Izuku was told off by the heroes while Katsuki was getting praise for getting caught at making the situation worse... why does this keep happening. Oh yeah, it seems Arceus' little brother likes to mess with him apparently. 

While walking home All Might showed up... what? Why? "U-Umm... All Might why are y-you here?" He stutters (geez why can't he stop stuttering, oh wait, flipping Katsuki Bakugo that's why) "I have a correction to make and an offer to give to you, and I wanted you to thank you." Why would All Might want to thank him? 

"U-Umm... why thank me? All I did was get in the way..." Izuku said sadly gaze shifting downward. Fearow and Magikarp were both protesting against that, which made him feel slightly better. "It's because that the quirkless you acted that I could summon enough strength to save the day." At this point, Izuku couldn't hold back the tears and he was crying like there's no tomorrow. 

"... And with that said I would like to offer you training so that you may overcome the weaknesses you have in order to become a hero, what do you say?" All Might asked with a LOT of grandeur and of course, Izuku said: "I accept!".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I made an extra chapter because I felt bad for falling asleep while I was still writing the other chapters so... yeah sorry, now you know why they are sometimes super late... sorry.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRAINING TIME!!!
> 
> That pretty much sums up this chapter... yeah

Tha next day, Izuku and All Might met at the Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, AKA the Trash Beach. Izuku had always known that the beach here was filthy but this was just sad. You didn't even have to see the trash to know that this place was a dump because of its ungodly stench.

"So tell me again why we are at the Dagobah Beach again All Might..." Izuku said, the confusion clear in his voice. 

"We are he today in order to train your body enough that your quirklessness is less of a hurdle to you, as well as make your pokemon stronger so their strength can cover you when you need it. Also, when I'm in this form please call me Toshinori, okay?" Toshi explained. "But I think Fearow is plenty strong." Izuku argued.

Wait, young Midoriya has a Fearow? Fearows didn't live in this region, and are very hostile so where did young Midoriya find this one? "Umm... Young Midoriya, if you don't mind me asking where did you meet this Fearow of yours?" Toshinori asked, slightly puzzled. "Oh, I met them at the old abandoned power plant at the outskirts of the city," Izuku replied almost as if he gets asked this every day.

"Ah... alright, though we are probably going to focus on getting you and your Magikarp up in power levels." Izuku visibly slumped in relief at this for some reason. "Is something wrong young Midoriya?" Toshi asked, evidently concerned. "Well, you see... Fearow doesn't like to come out of its Pokeball, it is kind of shy." Well, that is odd. Most if not all Fearows loved battle, so for this one to refuse to come out of its Pokeball was strange indeed. Well, for now, they should focus on buffing up the two weaker links of the team.

When Izuku let Magikarp out of its Pokeball and into the ocean, it almost immediately tackled Toshinori for what he had said to his precious green bean when Izuku found out about his secret. And of course Izuku being the kind soul he is had apologized profusely for Magikarp's actions though, silently thanked Magikarp in his head.

And so began the great 10 months of hell. Of course, Izuku and Magikarp decided to push themselves on their own time to get stronger even faster. Fearow, however, was the one who got them to stop so they didn't pass out of overexertion each night. 

Magikarp was making quite a bit of headway with his tackle being able to make a fairly large dent in that one rusty refrigerator near the shore. 

Izuku had learned some hand to hand combat although he was always quite good at the over the shoulder through and also worked to clean the beach in order to build some muscle.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entrance exam, we'll the introduction area anyway. Also, Izuku is now Present Mic's favorite for being socially stunted and responding when no one else did.

The day of the entrance exam had drawn upon Izuku and Magikarp, and no the less they were really really socially stunted. That was not good, but they could at least make it through the exam with minimal interactions with the beings known as humans right...? Well, at least they finished cleaning up the beach that morning. Toshinori was rather amazed at what they had done.

And now here they are in front of the gate of UA. Man, how his anxiety skyrocketed. "Outta my way nerd." Growled a gruff voice behind him. He didn't even need to see the person to recognize that was Bakugo. As soon as he had heard that he froze stock still, unable to move or say anything. 

Unfortunately for him, he was unbalanced when he froze and promptly tripped over his own feet, face about to embed itself in the concrete. Closing his eyes and bracing for the impact he readied himself for the immediate hurt that was soon to befall him. That was until he noticed that the gravity and weight constantly acting on him was missing. Cracking an eye open he looked down and saw that his feet no longer touched the ground, and suddenly his muscles allowed for movement again when he wasn't expecting it, causing him to flop around like a Magikarp out of water. 

"Release!" A feminine voice beside him said rather loudly. As soon as whoever was beside him said that he felt the familiar pull of gravity returning to him. "I'm sorry I used my quirk on you without asking I just figured you didn't want to be a pancake." Said the friendly feminine voice again. Looking to the side Izuku saw a girl with brown hair in a similar style to a bob cut, standing next to him looking very cheerful. 

Izuku blanched, he absolutely sucked at social interactions with anything other than his two friends. So the fact that a girl was even talking to him was amazing and scary as heck all at the same time.

He went to reply, but oh, wait she already left... whoops. While looking for his seat he found it, but it was right next to Bakugo, crap. Then the lights turned off and the stage in the front was lit up, only to see the pro hero Present Mic standing there. 

"EVERYBODY SAY HEY!" He shouted into the crowd and Izuku being the socially inept person he was, was the only person to say "Hey". That simple act was enough to make Present Mic beam at him, happy that someone had said something. As Present Mic was explaining the rules for the practical exam, going over the villain point system for the 1-3 point villans, Izuku began to mumble strategies that he could use.

But suddenly someone had raised their hand and stood up, snapping Izuku from his thoughts. "Sir, it says here that there are 4 faux robots, not three if this is a misprint then UA should be ashamed." Said a boy with blueish hair and square posture who turned to face him. "Also you there! The one with the curly, green hair! You've been mumbling this whole time! If you are here to obstruct the other test takers then you should leave immediately!" He said, voice scornful and stern. 

It was at this point that Izuku wanted nothing more than to hide from the stares of others, while Present Mic began to explain the zero pointer and how there is no benefit to destroying it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry bit this weekend there will NOT be any new chapters!
> 
> I'm sorry for any inconvenience.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Iida scares the crap out of our little cinnamon bun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My void doesn't seem to care if I yell or not which is nice...

Izuku was stiff with nervousness running through him, he was shaking all over with a weird look on his face that looked like you mixed nervousness, the famous "I just ate something nasty and I regret it immensely" face, anxiety, and finally being petrified all into one face that just makes you want to give him a hug and tell him it's gonna be alright.

Skimming the crowd to see what kind of quirks they could possibly have, Izuku sees a familiar face. It was that kind girl with the gravity manipulation quirk, it looked like she was doing some breathing exercises with a Togekiss by her side. Oh! He forgot to thank her for earlier when she stopped him smashing into a concrete pathway near the gate.

He decided to go over and properly thank her like a good and functioning member of society would, when get felt a hand on his shoulder and his brain instantly shut down.

Looking behind himself he found that the person the hand belonged to was that blue haired boy from earlier and he was looking scary as heck. He didn't want to get hit like all the other times Bakugo had done, so he threw his arms in front of his face in an attempt to shield it from any attacks the blue-haired boy might do. He had also started to cry and shake like a leaf in the wind.

This thoroughly confused said boy and also worried him greatly. "I... Are you alright-" He was cut off by a loud voice "AND START YOU THINK THERE'S A COUNTDOWN IN A REAL FIGHT? MOVE YOUR BODY!!!" everyone looked up to see Present Mic and after a few seconds of confused hesitation, everyone ran off, leaving Izuku to chase after them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Action time woooooooo 
> 
> AKA: The UA Entrance Exam, chaos ensues

Izuku was the last person to enter the faux city. He let Magikarp out of its Pokeball and had to carry him around because there wasn't any water for him to swim around in, but thankfully that training with Toshinori paid off because it was like carrying a feather. 

Turning into a more secluded area, Izuku and Magikarp came face to face with a one-pointer robot. Looking for weak points was easy, the neck of the weird robot villain had absolutely no protection on them making it an easy target if you looked hard enough. "Magikarp you need to tackle it's the neck, okay?" He stated softly. In order to take out the robot with the most efficiency, he had Magikarp use tackle while full force throwing him at the robot, for extra accuracy and strength.

The robot was quickly shortcircuited when all the wires in its neck snapped from the force of the blow. Izuku picked Magikarp back up and continued on to the next robot, which was a 3 pointer robot. The 3 pointer had armor plating all over its body with no exposed wiring, except the back armor was thinner than the rest of it making yet another weak spot. 

But there was an issue, the 3 pointer was considerably faster than the one pointer, and that made it hard for Izuku to get a clear shot that would effectively take it out in a single hit. "Magikarp, we're going to use tackle so that you can knock it down, and then use flail to make it break, okay?" He explained softly, Magikarp made a sound Izuku knew meant that he understood and they prepared to attack. Once again the plan worked, but only barely. They were lucky that a particularly large rock under the faux villain managed to make a dent large enough to hurt the circuitry inside.

By then, the pair had made their way back onto the main road where most people and pokemon were attacking and easily destroying the faux villains. However, the ground had started shuddering, signaling that a new threat had arrived. There before them all was the dreaded zero pointer, towering over the buildings, decimating everything in the immediate vicinity.

Izuku had frozen up again, causing him to fall on his butt while everyone else ran away. Magikarp was nudging him away from the scene, allowing him to move again when they hear a pained yell. There, caught under a lot of debris with the zero pointer inching close was the nice girl from earlier. 

Suddenly a plan popped into his head, a plan on how to defeat the zero pointer while simultaneously saving the nice girl, however, it would be hard. Fearow had previously been out flying in a fast approaching storm. 

"Fearow we need some help!" He yelled out to the crashing thunder. Electricity flowed through the air, short-circuiting the enormous beast of a robot giving him the precious time he needed to have Magikarp tackle one of the zero pointer's eyes and create an entryway for itself into the inertia workings of the robot. 

"Magikarp! Use splash!" He shouted with all his might. Crashing sounds were heard from the inside of the robot and it shut down, insides totally wreaked. Magikarp made it's way back out of the destroyed eye and leapt down. 

Izuku caught his friend and was about to turn to find more smashable robots but was interrupted by Present Mic screeching the exam had ended.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting around make Izuku's anxiety flare up.

Okay, so all he had to do was wait for a week so he could get his results. That shouldn't be too hard right?

Oh how wrong he was.

He spent most of his time training some more as well as some flying with Fearow but, he had sent quite a few texts to Toshinori, except none had been replied to. The little icon that indicates whether someone read a message was on, so he must have been pretty busy. I mean he is the number one hero after all.

But his thoughts loved rebellion, so he had to put up with his depressing thoughts and anxiety for the entire week. He was getting restless, those results were nagging him at the start of the week but at the end of his wait his thoughts turned darker.

When the letter finally showed up he just stared at it blankly. He grabbed the letter and took it to his room for some privacy. Finally mustering up the courage to look he tore open the envelope in half and a little gray disc flew out.

"I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION!!!" yelled a hollow graphic All Might boomed loudly. Izuku was clearly confused, All Might wasn't part of the staff at UA. So why was he here?

"I apologize for not telling you sooner but UA wanted me to keep quiet until the announcement was made. I WILL BE WORKING AT UA AS A TEACHER!" All Might said with a kind of gusto that only he could pull off. "Now time for your results!"

"You passed the written exam with flying colors! However, you only got 4 villain points and that is not enough to pass." He trailed off. Izuku looked down sadly remembering all the things he was told...

"I'm sorry izuku, I'm sorry!"

"It's useless, just like you!"

"Should just take a jump off the roof and hope you'll get a quirk in the next life"

Izuku began to tear up. He had failed, he let everyone down- "IF THAT WAS THE ONLY THING THAT WE WERE TESTING FOR! First, please take a look at this short video!" 

"Umm... excuse me?" Hey, wait it was that nice girl again! "Umm... you know that kid with the curly, green hair, with freckles, umm... he was sorta plain looking?" Hey, wait she's talking about him! 

"Can you please give him some of my points! At least give him the amount that he lost by saving me! Please, sir! He saved my life" she pleaded. "There's no reason to worry little listener, while we can't give him your points, he will be just fine." An on-screen Present Mic said kindly while patting the girl on the head and the video cut off the show All Might standing there again.

"You see we actually had more than one quality we were looking for, IZUKU MIDORIYA, 60 RESCUE POINTS! AND OCHAKO URARAKA, 45 RESCUE POINTS! You have passed the exam and inspired others by your actions, come this is your Hero Academia!" And by this point Izuku is all tears.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku's first day at UA, Aizawa needs to get some sleep pills

"Are you sure you have everything? You didn't pack action figures, did you? Oh! Your hankie, do you have your hankie?" His mom rambled, "Mom, I really have to go or I'll be late..." Izuku said with a slight amount of annoyance in his voice. "Oh and Izuku, I just wanted to say I think you're really cool." This made Izuku smile as he waved goodbye and headed toward the train station.

When he arrived at UA he had absolutely no idea where he needed to go. UA was massive! How in the world do they figure out where to go?! So he began to jog around looking for any indication of class 1-a. He ended up asking for directions from a third year and finally arrived in front of the giant door to his classroom. Seriously it was probably Mt. Lady size!

Opening the door Izuku was met with loud yelling causing him to freeze, before turning around and walked back out until the yelling stopped. Walking out of the classroom, he noticed a tired looking man lying on the floor in a banana yellow sleeping bag that made him look like a giant yellow caterpillar. 

Izuku instantly recognized him. That man was the pro hero Eraserhead, his quirk allowed him to stop any quirk that wasn't a mutant type quirk and the effect ends when he blinks. Whenever he used it, his hair would float and his eyes would glow red. The reason his hair float is probably the reason his scarf floats too, huh. His scarf was made of a special carbon nanotube alloy that made it a very strong capture weapon, he uses his iconic goggles to hide who he's looking at to give him an edge... 

Eraserhead was slightly impressed by this kid's mumbling of him. He was an underground hero so naturally very few people knew who he was, and then to hear this kid mumble out not only his hero name but all those facts about him with 100% accuracy was rather surprising and impressive. 

Izuku was torn from his thoughts when Eraserhead stood up unzipping his sleeping bag and addressing the class. "Hello, I am your homeroom teacher Shouta Aizawa. Pleased to meet you..." he stated tiredly, pulling out a bunch of UA tracksuits and telling everyone to put them on and head to the practice field outside.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quirk test, Izuku gets his regular shot of chronic anxiety.

Everyone rushed to get their tracksuit and rushed to get to the locker rooms. "Woah man, you are RIPPED!!!" An energetic voice said next to him. Looking to the side he found that the voice belonged to a redhead with spiky hair, a small scar on his right eye and for some reason, his teeth were all pointy, like shark teeth.

"Umm, t-thanks?" Izuku stuttered, clearly confused as to why this person was even talking to him. No one ever wants to talk to him, unless it's Bakugo and his lackeys tormenting him. "No problem man, I think it's really manly! Names Kirishima, nice to meet you!" He said holding out a hand to shake. Reaching out to shake his hand "N-Nice t-to m-me-meet you, I'm I-Izu-Izuku M-Midoriya" curse his social anxiety.

After changing, everyone began heading outside to meet Mr. Aizawa. Once they were all there, Aizawa handed Bakugo a ball and told him to throw it using his quirk. Bakugo used his explosions to boost the ball giving it thrust allowing it to go further. "Oh wow, this looks like fun!" Exclaimed the cheery voice of someone who was very pink with small horns on their head. 

"So you think this is fun huh, do you really expect for your entire time at UA to be fun? Well then, whoever gets last in this in the quirk tests will get immediate expulsion. So show me what you can do, plus Ultra style." He said in a bored tone of voice with a slight smirk on his face. "Oh and no using your pokemon to help you, the only person exempt from this rule is Midoriya." 

That last statement made all eyes instantly shift onto him. "Sensei, why is Midoriya allowed to use his pokemon, when the rest of us aren't?" Asked Uraraka. "Midoriya why don't you tell them about your 'quirk'." He stayed while making air quotations. "I-I d-d-do-don't ha-have a q-quirk, I-I'm q-quirk l-le-less." Oh no, everyone is going to hate him, it's gonna be just like middle school, oh god oh god oh go- "That is so manly bro!" 

Wait what. 

"Yeah that is so cool! It makes sense why Mr. Aizawa allowed him to use his pokemon!" Exclaimed a kid with bright yellow hair and a black lightning bolt in it. "Speaking of which, what are your pokemon Midoriya?" Asked the pink girl 

"W-Well, I-I have a Magikarp a-and a Fearow, b-but Fearow doesn't l-like to c-come out of its P-Pokeball." He stuttered out. "How come you don't have a starter pokemon Midoriya?" 

"Enough questions, let's get started."


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku has to get creative with his pokemon... 
> 
> ...not too hard for a minor league genius.

Izuku felt very uncomfortable. He felt everyone's attention locked onto him and no matter how badly he wanted to, he couldn't just vanish into thin air.

He felt small, he was hoping to be able to pretend he had a quirk for at least a little while, even if it was really obscure or small. Heck, he could even pretend that his hero analysis was his quirk, just so that he could be seen as a normal person.

But Mr. Aizawa had dumped a huge nuclear bomb onto his tiny plan, and now he had little to no chance of fitting in as a regular person. UA would be just like like the rest of his life, terrible and torturous. He lost his chance at not being bullied by absolutely everyone. He was a freak.

He suddenly felt two comforting presences down by his hip.  
Fearow and Magikarp had come to his rescue, stopping the oncoming wave that was anxiety. Once the wave hit, anxiety and any other mental disorders had free reign during the mental breakdown that was sure to happen.

No, he had to focus on the tests! If he failed he would be butted out of UA! 

The first test was a 50-meter dash. Since Fearow hated the public Izuku had to go to Magikarp to help him. He stood at the start line and whispered his plan to Magikarp who seemed unsure, but Magikarp trusted his friend.

Then the timer started Magikarp used tackle from behind Izuku as if intending to pass him and Izuku grabbed Magikarp, using the momentum from the tackle to boost his running speed and get a faster time. He got a 4.27 seconds.

The second test was a grip test. Izuku loosely placed his hand to one side of the gage and Magikarp bit the other end and their combined strength was only a little stronger than Izuku would be normally.

For the standing long jump, Izuku had Magikarp tackle his back while jumping as hard as he can. He did decently but still needed to work on that. Next was the repeated side steps. There really wasn't much Magikarp could do to assist.

The ball toss was the final thing I feel like going into detail about, mostly because I couldn't remember all of them.

Standing inside the designated ring, Izuku felt stares creep to his back, but Fearow once again calmed him down, allowing him to focus better. His plan was to have Magikarp tackle the ball at the last point of contact while he threw the ball with all his strength. In result, he got a 439 (I don't know if it's feet or meters or what.)

All of his and Magikarp's hard work paid off. He placed 17th right in front of, Tooru Hakagure, Koda Koji and a weird perverted midget.

"Mineta, get your stuff and leave if you're lucky you can apply for the general studies course. "Every single one of the girls sighed in relief, the pervert midget guy just screamed.

"Class is over go get your stuff from the room and leave." 

That had everyone scrambling to get their stuff.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku has absolutely no idea how human friends are supposed to do or act like... I'm sorry little green bean.

Walking to the gates of UA to leave, Izuku felt a firm hand on his shoulder. Izuku's body instantly locked up and he stopped moving, it felt like cotton was in his ears.

Stopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopit!!!!!!!!! He was mentaly screaming, fearing the worst.

"Midoriya, are you okay?" A stern voice asked. Oh, wait! It was that stern guy that called him out for his bad habit of mumbling. However, even after identifying just who had put their hand on his shoulder, his body refused to de-stiffen itself.

Iida looked over at the small quirkless boy in front of him. Midoriya had gone stone statue still, looking almost unable to move. Fear clearly reflected it the small boy's eyes. Gently removing his hand from Midoriya's shoulder, Iida had expected Midoriya to relax a little, but the boy had yet to move.

Izuku felt the hand on his shoulder leave and wanted to move, even just a little, but his body refused to cooperate. It took about another two minutes to return his motion back to normal. Iida was looking at him with a concerned expression on his face. 

"I-I-I-I'm fu-fine I-Iida..." he said quietly. "I just REALLY don't like it when someone grabs me by the shoulder..." he said "U-U-Umm w-why d-did y-you d-d-duh-d-do th-that?" He asked shrinking away from his classmate's gaze.

"Well I wanted yo make it up to you for all the rude things I did during the entrance exam, so I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me to a really good soda shop, I'm very sorry for what I did." He said bowing at the end.

This kind of shell-shocked Izuku. No one has ever apologized for their own actions, especially of their free will. Maybe he could be friends with this loud person.... 

"O-Okay..."

"Great!"

As it turned out the loud person new a very good soda place! The orange side was soooo good! Wait, I still don't know his name! Crap!

"U-Uh-Umm, i-it j-j-just occurred t-to me tha-that I don't nuh-know your nuh-name..." he stuttered out, why couldn't he speak to non-family personnel that aren't his two pokemon besties!

"Oh! Please excuse my rudeness! My name is Tenya Iida, pleased to formally meet you."

"I-I'm I-Izu-Izuku M-Midoriya, nice to m-meet you t-too!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenya Iida is worried about his new classmate...

Izuku Midoriya was an odd boy in Tenya's eyes. 

It wasn't that he was quirkless, he was just odd. The small boy was very shy. He earlier froze when Tenya grabbed his shoulder and almost seemed trapped or physically unable to move for a little bit after. He had this constant stutter that didn't seem normal like he almost couldn't say words to anyone, no matter how nice or comforting.

Tenya couldn't place his finger on it but something just seemed off. 

The boy was small and innocent looking, but almost had a haunted look in his eyes like just being alive made him afraid. He flinched at the lightest touch and was almost always shaking. 

That was not to mention his pokemon. A Magikarp and a Fearow. That's it, no starter pokemon whatsoever. It was clear he had built a strong bond of trust between him and Magikarp, easily understanding what Magikarp wanted or was trying to convey.

Despite his shyness, it was clear that Midoriya was incredibly smart. He came up with some very successful strategies during the quirk assessment test. He was clearly able to hold his own with his pokemon even without a quirk.

Most of Midoriya's faults could be chalked up to anxiety and nervousness. Tenya figured that he shouldn't bring this up to him at the moment because it may force him away, and that would ruin the fun Midoriya was having.

At the moment Izuku was gushing about the number 8 hero Wash while drinking an orange soda. Apparently, Midoriya had a notebook that he would write about heroes in. Which all but proves his smarts. Tenya felt like he wanted to get closer to the mysterious person that was Izuku Midoriya.

"Excuse me, Midoriya. Would you like to be friends?"

"S-Sure"

Unbenounced to them, Shoto Todoroki was feeling the same pull as Iida towards the cute little green bean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be NO ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIPS!!! THERE WILL ONLY BE ONES BETWEEN FRIENDS!!! I'm sorry to the shippers, but that is the way I want to write my fic. That is to clear up any misconception about the last part of this chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Friendo found and Izuku's hero costume

The next day Izuku was very excited for school, today was his first day of Foundational Heroics class. But first, he had to get to homeroom before he even got close.

Opening, the door he found all of his classmates already there and chatting away. Nobody noticed that he had entered the room since he had very little presence. All of it was beaten out by his bullies from middle school, Bakubrat included.

He didn't really want to get noticed anyway. So, he just tried to get to his seat as quickly and as quietly and as unnoticeable as possible. His plans were quickly halted when someone who was absently swinging his legs while sitting on a desk, kicked him. In the stomach. Ow.

"My apologies Midoriya, I didn't mean to kick you." Said a deep tone of voice. The voice belonged to a person with a raven's head for their head. No, the rest of the body was very much human, it was just the head that was different... "N-No, it-it's o-ok-kay, umm... wh-who ar-are you?" He asked shrinking a little bit as if to hide from invisible people. 

"My name I'd Tokoyami, and this..." he said as a dark being emerged from the boy's stomach, it was purple, had a raven head and claw hand things. "... is Dark Shadow." 

Izuku was stunned, his quirk was so cool! Dark Shadow seemed to like Izuku if his comment of "I now have a little chick to protect." Was anything to go by. "...Cute..." Izuku muttered, making Dark Shadow blush a little. "You know, your the first person to say that about Dark Shadow..." Tokoyami said with an unknown emotion seeping into his voice.

It was then that Aizawa had chosen to enter the room making everyone scramble to their seats.

____________________________

 

When Foundational Heroics class started, nearly everyone had started to vibrate un their seats.

All Might had entered the room in a very bizarre fashion, but nobody cared. All Might told the class that they got to wear their costumes and to suit up and to head to Field Gamma. 

Izuku's costume was very plain. A dark green jumpsuit with black lines running down the sides. He had his signature red shoes and a red belt with a special pocket made for tranquilizer darts. He had a visor that covered his eyes that helped him gather information and gad 3 vision settings. Normal interface, Night vision, and Thermal heat vision. Could organize lots of information, could save pictures for remembering, etc. When he powered his visor on everyone freaked out, besides him. 

Appearently, his visor showed two simple electronic eyes on the outside. He also found a way to power those off as well.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle training is explained and a plan was made.

As the students walked out of the tunnel, everyone saw All Might standing there. 

"They say the costume makes the hero ladies and gents, and you are all living proof of that!" He said with a sense of grandeur. 

Iida raised his hand and asked "we appear to be in the same city as the entrance exam. Will we be conducting urban battles with the robots?"

"No we will be skipping two steps early today! Today we will be conducting indoor battles."

It was safe to say about every person in the class had a question. So All Might explained that the villain team was supposed to guard the fake bomb, while the hero team was supposed to capture it. It was basically a weird version of capture the flag but only one team had a flag. Pokemon were not allowed, not even for Izuku this time.

Next teams were picked at random. Izuku got paired with Tokoyami and their team was going against the villain team of Todoroki and Hakagure. 

They had five minutes to make a plan as the villain team hid the bomb. 

"Umm... do you know what Todoroki's quirk is?" Izuku asked. He couldn't remember what it was from the quirk test. "I believe that it was the power to create ice." 

"Okay Hakagure is most likely to go on the offensive while Todoroki stays back to guard the weapon. Hakagure won't attempt to fight you and will go for me because I'm seen as an easy and open target. She will have gone completely invisible so we'll have to take extra care of our surroundings."

"Got it."

And when time was up they headed inside through a window.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle training gives a wake-up call for most everyone.

Watching the fight take place in a dark room was All Might and the rest if class 1-A. 

"It's quite obvious that Tokoyami is at a disadvantage, if not a complete handicap." Stated the yellow-haired kid bluntly. "Well yeah, Midoriya is quirkless, what do you think." Said the kid with 6 arms.

"I think that we should watch and see what might unfold~ Midoriya may suprising us, don't you think Monamie." Said a very sparkly person. "He did pass the entrance exam for a reason~"  
_______________________

Izuku and Tokoyami entered the building by a window. Both taking extra care of anything that seemed amiss. Izuku turned on the heat vision on his visor. He is only going to be able to use it to locate Todoroki because earlier he found that it didn't work on Hagakure. He's going to have to ask the support team to upgrade it later.

Suddenly a there was a little sound coming from the other end of the hallway. It was Hagakure.

Izuku switched his heat vision for night vision to help him move in the dimly lit tunnel and prepared to capture the invisible hero in training. He quickly told Tokoyami to go around and find the bomb while he took care of Hagakure.

He his himself in a corner that was dimmer than most and waited with bated breath as he pulled out his capture tape. Hagakure walked right into it and didn't notice the tape around her leg until it was too late. "Wha-! When did this happen!?" She wailed loudly. "Hagakure is captured! She cannot participate any longer!" All Might's voice rang from the intercom. 

Izuku stepped out of his shadowed corner and revealed himself. "How did you do that Midoriya? Normally, I'm the one that sneaks up on people, not the other way around!" She said impressed as his stealth. "O-Oh, uhh... just l-luck I guess..." he stammered. 

He waved to Hagakure before dashing off to find Todoroki. "Hey, Midoriya? I found the room the bomb is at." Tokoyami whispered over their intercom. "Alight stay there, I'll come to you," he said picking up the pace but still taking care to remain quiet.

Meeting up with Tokoyami, Izuku began thinking of ways to get past Todoroki. He and Tokoyami took a ceiling panel and climbed in. Being as quiet as possible they crawled to where the bomb was right underneath them. Taking another panel out Dark Shadow lowered Izuku out of the ceiling and to the bomb where it was quickly captured.

"The hero team, WINS!!!" All Might Shouted over the intercom. Todoroki whirled around and found Izuku hugging the bomb while Dark Shadow lowered Tokoyami from the ceiling. "Yay!!!" Izuku exclaimed with pure glee. Tokoyami smiled, his teamate was incredibly smart.  
____________________________

Everyone in the oversee room was shocked they had totally underestimated Midoriya and Tokoyami. It was amazing. 

Upon returning to class both teams were congratulated heavily and condolences were offered. All Might smiled, he knew the kid had it in him.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku hates loud noises as well as crowds.
> 
> ...crud.

At lunch the next day Izuku decided to sit alone, it was safer.

When you were alone during lunch at school people noticed you less. That meant that there was less of a chance for them to get up and hurt you. It was safe.

So he hid in the bathroom until everyone had gotten their lunch and sat down with their friend's before getting katsudon from Lunchrush and looking for a spot alone. Sadly, all the tables were taken, so he looked for a spot on the floor. There was a nice little corner a bit further away, and it was very devoid of people, perfect.

So he sat down and began peacefully enjoying his lunch while updating his hero analysis notebook on his classmates. No, he didn't have friends, he was useless and quirkless why would they want to be friends with him? They wouldn't, he concluded.

However, two people took notice of Izuku's odd behavior. 

But, they couldn't do anything about it because a loud siren interrupted their thoughts and everyone began to panic. A level 3 security breach.

Izuku's mind screeched to a halt. He was frozen, there were so many people, there were loud noises. Izuku's throat closed up, he couldn't breathe, he was stuck! The walls were collapsing in on him! He felt red hot tears pour down his face, he fell the floor and curled into a ball. Izuku was having a panic attack.  
___________________________

It turns out that it was just the press. Everyone was visibly relieved. The class had gotten back to their room and we're making sure that no one was hurt during the incident, but they soon realized that one member was missing. A certain green-haired hero fan.

Everyone was freaking out. Where was he?! Where did he go?! Was he hurt?! These questions plagued their mind as they scrambled to find their resident quirkless friend. 

They had been searching for half an hour and still nothing turned up. Then someone saw a burnt notebook with Midoriya's name on the front. It looked kicked and battered. What alarmed them the most was the tear stains on the front. 

The notebook was wedged under a door. There was a shadowy corner next to it with spilled katsudon leaking out. If you looked hard enough you could see a shaking blob on the ground.

It was the very Midoriya they were looking for. Tremors racked his body as he silently cried. He was crumpled and curled up on the ground as if to make himself smaller. He looked as though he was about to pass out from exhaustion, and his shaking faded into heavy breaths of air and his river of tears slowly faded into just a small trickle.

Tokoyami had picked him up and carried him to the infirmary. Recovery Girl was very worried, asking what happened. The class didn't actually know, they thought that it was because of the break-in earlier, so that's what they told her. Everyone was worried about their resident cinnamon roll.

A few hours later.

Izuku was exhausted. He felt like a ton of bricks, and he had a murderous headache and everything just felt wrong. Slowly he cracked his eyes open, wincing at the overwhelming amount of light blasting its way into his vision.

Recovery Girl wore a very worried look on her face. He explained a little of what happened, mainly just how he was really afraid when the siren came on.

Recovery Girl knew there were loads more to the story but didn't press for fear of setting him off again.

Izuku went home early that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO MUCH ANGST IT'S KILLING ME! I NEED AND WANT YI WRITE MORE FLUFF BUT I KEEP ACCIDENTALLY WRITING ANGST AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku finds out that these new people in his life actually care... which is... new...
> 
> And also the reason why Izuku is such a twitchy mess...
> 
> This chapter will be used to deflect my angst into something more manageable for the story, sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if you wanted more angst but I really just want to write a lighthearted story, and maybe I could write a story devoted to angst later, but that not what I want here, I kinda just was letting my social life color my writing by accident and I figured that you would be mad if I went back and deleted the angst chapters and replaced them with fluff because you had already read the angst and expected something of it and for that I'm sorry.

Walking to class the next day was kinda hard for Izuku.

Despite Fearow, Magikarp and his Mom's efforts he couldn't shake his dread. His whole class had seen his patheticness, and he was ashamed for it.

Slowly he made his way to class and hesitated at the door. He could always call in sick today and then leave the country so they wouldn't be able to find him and beat him down. No there were quirks that could rat him out. 

So, he slowly and quietly opened the large door and braced himself for the ridicule to come. 

Everyone had turned to stare at him, and all of a sudden he was surrounded by a flock of worried teenagers, each yelling the same inquiry as to if he was okay and what happened.

So he told them that he had a panic attack because of the siren and the crowd. But they wanted the information as to why did he have a panic attack.

So he told them of how once there was a villain loose and the crowd had panicked. During the panic, Izuku was pushed to the edge of the crowd near a shady alleyway, and the villain put his hand on his shoulder, pulled Izuku toward him and raised a knife to his throat. The heroes attempted to get closer but the villain just pressed the knife closer to his neck causing it to cut him slightly. His Fearow was out flying around at the time and he hadn't caught Magikarp yet so he was left defenseless and scared.

The heroes had managed to resolve the issue and save him, but they lost the villain in the turmoil. Which is why he is so incredibly jumpy, and also why he hates it when someone grabs him on the shoulder.

That cleared up any back-of-the-mind questions that they had and they made sure never to do the things that had set him off so that they didn't have to see him in such a state, and Izuku promised himself to work on not freaking out and freezing up when things like that happen.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for actual plot...
> 
> The USJ Incident...

Izuku was ecstatic, the class was going on a field trip today! 

Fearow was out flying in the rain and wouldn't be too far away if something happened. Magikarp was preparing itself for when Izuku would call on him. 

At the moment they were on the bus heading to their final location. "Hey, Midoriya? Can I ask you something?" A frog-like girl named Tsuyu asked. "U-Umm, sure... w-what is it?" He stuttered, curse you social anxiety! 

"Why don't you ever use your Fearow? I mean he never comes out of his Pokeball." That comment made everyone's eyes immediately lock onto him. "He's just shy, and he likes to come out during storms, like today he's out flying around right now." 

This was news to everyone, they had never even heard of the Fearow even coming out of its ball, most had presumed that it was just a story that Midoriya made up to make it seem like he was a little stronger. 

"Another thing, why don't you have a star-" Tsuyu was interrupted by Aizawa, "Everyone off the bus, we have arrived."

The class gawked at the huge building in front of them. It was a large dome-shaped building with many disaster simulation zones and explained by the pro hero Thirteen.

During Thirteen's speech about the dangers of quirks, Izuku felt something off. In the middle of the building, there was a small disturbance in the air and a black mist formed. "Mister Aizawa, what is that?" He said, getting in a fighting stance. 

The mist soon expanded and many, many villains started to pour out. Aizawa yelled at the students to evacuate while putting on his yellow goggles and rushing to fight.

"Where is All Might? Our intel told us that he would be here." Said a wispy man that appeared in front of the students."No matter, I shall scatter you all into the wind." He said in a menacing voice. 

And Izuku saw black.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More USJ incident stuff...

Izuku couldn't see. That had him panicking, but then he couldn't breathe, he was almost to the point of breaking down again until a strong something wrapped around him and pulled him up.

Suddenly he could breathe again, and all of his senses came rushing back to him. It was overwhelming but relieving at the same time. He looked around and found that he had ended up on a boat in the middle of the shipwreck zone. The water surrounding him was filled with villains and their pokemon. 

He also found that he was on the boat with Tsuyu. He had to think of a plan, he started mumbling while he bought out Magikarp. Tsuyu caught on quickly and brought out her pokemon, Poliwhirl. 

He quickly pieced together a small plan. Most people would underestimate a Magikarp if they saw on- 

*SHLANG!!!*

The water villains had cut the boat in half. They were now sinking and had even less time.

Izuku quietly and secretly let Magikarp into the water. The little red fish swam up to the villains who didn't really care that it was there and quickly started to tackle them all. Normally, a Magikarp's tackle was a fairly weak attack, but Izuku's Magikarp could probably break a wall if it wanted to.

While the villains and their pokemon were distracted, Izuku and Tsuyu prepared to jump, Tsuyu's Poliwhirl was facing downwards. When they pushed off using Tsuyu's incredible jumping strength, he has the Poliwhirl use Hydro Pump and aim it at the ground/water to give them a bit of extra lift to prolong their jump.

When they touched dry land, they felt a sense of accomplishment as Magikarp swam over to Izuku, it's job finished as Izuku lifted it out if the water. 

Looking over Izuku found Aizawa kicking villain butt, however, he was slowly getting tired and worn out. The villans managed to do some damage as he misstepped slightly on a loose rock.

Soon, Aizawa was too exhausted to continue and sort of collapsed. That was when All Might burst through the door. With a sown on his face no less. The villain's apparent leader brought a strange pokemon at his side. Lt looked those someone stole a bunch of pokemon parts and sewed them together.

The leader smiled. 

"Null it's time to achieve our goal. Go kill All Might."


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Might takes an L...
> 
> And so do the villains...
> 
> L's all around!

Izuku watched the Null thing and All might fight. It was really intense, the air was rushing past them, making it hard to stand and hold their ground. 

"Hah! You can't defeat Null! It has shock absorption! You can't harm it!!!" The leader shouted in what sounded like glee. "Thanks for the information, though you wrong about that last part!" All Might replies while grabbing hold of the Null and launching himself into the air. 

However, when he came back down he found himself stuck in a misty warp gate with Null clamping its jaws around All Might's weak side, blood starting to pool. The storm outside was getting louder and stronger as time passed on.

However Null's victory was short lived as it started to freeze in ice. Izuku looked over and found that It was Todoroki's doing and mentally cheered. All Might managed to pry the Null's jaws off of him and got out of the warp gate. Null used a flamethrower to melt the ice off of it.

All Might engaged the Null in battle once again and blew it away with the strongest punch he could muster while still pushing his hero form. The punch caused the Null to make a nice large hole in the roof that almost anything could fit through.

All Might was out of time, one no more step and he was turning back into the yellow skeleton imitation that he was most of the time. You could see the steam if you focused hard enough.

"You cheater! I call hacks!" The weird villain leader half whispered half yelled, honestly it was kind of hard to tell since his voice sounded like he had been screaming for weeks on end anyway. "Tomura Shigaraki, do not lose hope. If we used our combined powers we could still defeat All Might." Said the Misty villain.

As they prepared to attack Izuku shot forward, Magikarp in hand. Tomura looked over to him, "Hah, do you really expect to beat me with a measly Magikarp?" He taunted.

If you were paying attention, then you would hear the storm getting louder and louder, and the lightning getting closer and closer. But everyone was too focused on Izuku to notice. Izuku grined, catching everyone watching off guard. 

"My Magikarp isn't for fighting. My Fearow is." 

A bright burst of lightning blasted through the hole the Null had made when crashing through the roof. The ball of lightning fizzled out slightly, allowing everyone to see what it was. It was Zapdos the legendary bird of lightning!

The Zapdos flew over to Izuku dwarfing him in its massive size. Izuku laughed as he reached up and pet the legend, the myth, the god as if it was any normal pokemon on its head.

"T-That's not a Fearow!" Tomura stuttered in fear. Izuku just tilted his head looking confused, "Of course he is a Fearow." He said still slightly confused.

Fearow glared at them all as if daring them to say otherwise. The warp gate villain quickly created a warp gate and the two villains wisely fled.

Everyone else was astonished. 

THIS was the Fearow that Midoriya always talked about?


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reactions and aftermath... Oof this will be hard to write...

Everyone was astonished.

THIS was the Fearow that Midoriya always talked about? It finally made sense why Midoriya didn't let it out of its Pokeball! 

At that moment the doors burst open, revealing all the pro hero teachers. However, they too were left gaping. Yes, even Nedzu was gaping at the sight before them.

In front of them, was an unconscious but fairly unharmed Aizawa, All Might standing half transformed and smoking in a cloud of dust, a gaping hole in the roof of the facility, a bunch of villains hanging limply in the water, and the legendary bird of lightning, Zapdos, nuzzling Izuku.

To say they were shocked was putting it mildly.

Fearow was looking Izuku over looking for any sign of injury on him. "Wha- yes I'm fine, I promise..." Izuku said, confusing everyone. Who was he talking to? "Are you okay though?" He asked. It seemed as though he got his reply when he said quietly, "That's good, I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt."

"Umm... Izuku? Who are you talking to?" Asked Uraraka looking around. "I'm talking to Fearow and Magikarp..." Izuku muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"It's nothing strange though. I mean, can't you hear your pokemon?" He asked as if it was common knowledge. Everyone shared a glance, what did he mean by hear their pokemon? Like their pokemon call or something else?

"Why don't we get out of the USJ, so we can send you home alright?" Cementoss asks, already knowing the answer.

Izuku held out his pokeballs for Magikarp and Fearow, and they pressed their heads to the balls softly, and Izuku walked up to where the teachers were at the doors.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of pokemon fluff, and an explanation of some things that you've been asking about in the comments
> 
> Voids are wonderful places...

After the incident, the kids were given a week off of school while the teachers amped up the security and such. 

Izuku was glad for their decision, he still had quite a few things on his mind as he, Fearow and Magikarp hung out in their little meeting forest. The first thing was that his entire class had seen his Fearow. The second was why were they so confused when he started talking to Fearow?

"You, are a special case Izuku. The only reason you understand us as well as you do is because of all the time you spent with us. Your hard work in figuring out what it was that we were saying led to your ease in understanding. The other children don't spend near as much time with their pokemon as you do and don't try to understand they just attempt and imminently fail they give up and stop trying." Supplied Fearow.

"Yeah your hard work and free time helped you!" Magikarp said bouncing up and down cheerfully.

"Although, your time with us has left you socially stunted with your own kind. But, I can't blame you, especially with that Bakubrat around making your life suck..." Said Fearow, irritation seeping throughout its voice. 

"I need to zap him in the face next time..." Fearow trailed off, plotting on what to do with the sad yellow skeleton imitation and that Bakubrat.

"Fearow I can tell what you're thinking and I'm just gonna say that, that is a bad idea..." Izuku said with an exasperated sigh.

'Vrrt vrrt...'

Izuku's phone had gone off for some reason, and that would mean that his mother was texting him. But when he opened up his phone he found that it wasn't, in fact, his mother. It was his classmates that somehow got his number.

They were asking if he wanted to hang out today. Izuku smiled and declined, he was giving his pokemon attention and he wasn't going to ditch them for some acquaintances he just recently met. Nah, this time was for him and his pokemon to unwind a little.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku makes human contact with someone other than his Mom in a week.

He was almost through his weekend break. All he really did was hang out with Fearow and Magikarp. 

His classmates kept texting him asking if he was available to hang out, and he kept saying he was too busy. His classmates were kinda worried about him, he had the whole week off and he kept saying he was busy. At one point they asked for a time when he wasn't busy and they he just subtly changed the subject.

Fearow and Magikarp were a little frustrated. They kept saying that he should spend some time with his classmates, but he kept saying no.

That's when they figured out how to get him to socialize with his classmates, even if he didn't even know about it.

So that night when Izuku was asleep, (it was really hard to stay up that late, Izuku just kept on watching the news and doing hero analysis on the fights shown.) Magikarp snuck out of its Pokeball and formed (you know the lazer stuff that happens when calling on a pokemon...) on the table where his phone was, grabbing it Magikarp opened the texting app and went to the group chat. 

Magikarp proceeded to ask if anyone was awake, and when getting the response of yes, Magikarp told them to meet him at a nearby park at noon, which elicited a couple of 'Finally's and 'alright see you soon's.

Come morning, and Izuku was having breakfast when Magikarp says that they want to go to the nearby park around noon. Izuku trusts his friend and agrees to go so that Magikarp can have a little fun, though he does think it's a little strange when Magikarp smirks a little, but ultimately doesn't question it.

Upon arriving at the park, Izuku and Magikarp play at the pond that's there to accommodate water pokemon. However, Izuku quickly spots a group of his classmates coming towards the park looking around as if trying to find something... or someone. 

Realization dawned on Izuku and proceeded to jump into the pond as silently as possible. No one ever looks underwater, however, they would inevitably spot Magikarp and it would lead them right to him. 

It didn't take long before he needed air and had to go up to the surface for air and his classmates found him. 

"Izuku, why were you in the pond?" Asked a worried Tokoyami, "I-I REALLY d-du-don't l-like p-peh-peeehhh-people... a-and t-there are p-people here..." Izuku said looking frantic. "We're you hiding from us, Mon Amie? You were the one who asked us to meet you here." Asked a very sparkly Aoyama, Izuku flinched.

"I-I d-didn't send t-that t-ta-text. It was M-Magikarp. T-They tricked me." Izuku hesitantly explained. "Ah, Mon Amie, you really need to work on your confidence, it is but a tiny amount," Aoyama says with far too many sparkles, it kinda hurts.

"Don't worry little chickie, I'll be here to protect you!" Said a very protective Dark Shadow who decided to materialize out of nowhere.

Izuku managed to fight through his walls a LITTLE bit and made two new friends that day. He's sure that they will help him get better at peopleizing.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School starts back up again and Izuku's anxiety kicks in yet again, but this time Izuku has friendos to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING!!! We had a really bad bit of snow and our power went out and my phone died, I'm sorry...

Izuku headed to school for the first time in a week, already feeling the morning anxiety in his gut.  
Thankfully, Fearow and Magikarp are there to help him ease his worries. 

Heading to class, Izuku only felt the pit of anxiety grow stronger with each step closer. Back at the USJ, all of his classmates were staring at him with the same look on their faces...

Like he was an idiot. 

Izuku didn't understand. He didn't even do anything stupid! He just wanted to save his teacher! So why did they look at him like that!? 

Izuku didn't have time to mull over it as he had arrived at the door, he hesitated a little, worried about the looks. He was worried that over the break, those looks had morphed into what his old classmates had. At least he made a few friends that wouldn't do that...

Slowly he opened the door and found the class carrying on as though he hadn't walked in, oh yeah, the little presence thing. Izuku was thanking whatever God gave him that as he made his way to his seat.

"Where's Midoriya? Shouldn't he be here by now?" Asked a slightly worried Kirishima. "I'm right here..." Izuku said next to him.

That elicited a lot of yelling and surprise from Kaminari and Kirishima. "Holy crap dude! When did you get here!?" Yelled Kaminari. "Dude! That was so manly! How did you do that!?" Asked an overly enthusiastic Kirishima. 

"I just walked here. Nothing out of the ordinary." Izuku replied quietly. "But how did you make it so that we would notice?" Kaminari asked with lots of gusto. 

"Everyone to your seats.  
!


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku is a totally oblivious cinnamon bean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I get some suggestions as to what BNHA fic I should do when this one is finished? Like crossover fics... 
> 
> I'm kinda leaning towards Digimon, Xenoblade Chronicles 2 and a few others...
> 
> Also, should Izuku be allowed to use Fearow in the sports festival?

Class went on as normal, while the class kept staring at Izuku with an unidentifiable look, making him really nervous, just waiting for lunch to arrive so he can quickly leave and go find a corner to sit in.

"Midoriya, come to the teacher's lounge when you get your lunch." And there go his plans out the window of 'Oh Crap'.

Was he in trouble? What did he do to get into any trouble? Surely he'd remember doing something bad, right?

"You're muttering Izuku..." Fearow warned, and Izuku quickly clamped his jaw shut.  
_______________________________

Lunch rolled around shortly after and Izuku shot out of his seat and rushed to get lunch as to not keep Mr. Aizawa waiting.

However, before he could enter the relatively calm hallways away from the cafeteria, someone ran into Izuku causing him to spill his katsudon all over himself and fall, with the bowl landing harshly upside-down on his head.

"Hah! You 1-a kids can't even look where you're going!" Said the condescending voice of the blonde kid that ran into him. Brushing himself off a little, Izuku paid no mind to the behavior that fit right into his middle school classmates' and joined the line once again to repay for his food, thankfully Lunchrush saw the whole ordeal and gave him a new katsudon free of charge.  
__________________________

Opening the door to the teacher's lounge, Izuku felt all eyes upon him as he entered. 

Looking up from the food he has just set on the table, Izuku saw that all the teacher's eyes looking at him in confusion. 

"Problem child, why are you soaked in soup and noodles?" Asked a slightly concerned Aizawa. "Oh, it's just the usual..." Izuku said with a lighthearted 'this happens everyday' tone. 

"Problem child, what do you mean the usual?" He asked again attempting to understand what on earth the cinnamon bean had meant.

"I uh... n-nevermind, w-why did y-you call me h-here?" He stuttered poorly trying to cover something up. Aizawa just rubbed his temples and proceeded to show him two pictures, one looked like a picture of Izuku's Fearow, while the other was a weird scruffy looking brown bird.

"Now, I want you to tell me which one is the legendary bird Zapdos and which one is a Fearow." He stated in his usual uncaring voice.

Izuku pointed to the picture of HIS Fearow and said "That is a Fearow..." and then pointed to the picture of the brown bird and said, "...and this one is Zapdos." 

"Why do you think this?"

"Well, Zapdos is a very very rare pokemon, so it very unlikely that I would ever see one, and here is my Fearow who I've obviously met and caught..." he explained branching off into a stream if muttering.

"You know what? Screw this I going to sleep."


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sports festival stiffness IDK...

One by one the days passed and the Sports Festival drew near, and here it was, in your face, giving you tons of anxiety... the jerk.

Izuku and the rest of the class were sitting in the waiting room... waiting, duh.

Izuku was kind of stuck in his own mind, attempting to clear out all the anxieties that plagued him. 

Think of it as a room in your brain and there's a ton of stuff in there and some of it was the things that made you happy, like a favorite shirt or something, and some of it was bad things. Like a really realistic looking rubber spider that made you really uncomfortable or something, and you would have to clean out your little mental room of all the bad things, and every so often you would get distracted by the good things, like you would find your favorite Manga and you would read it again while cleaning because you got distracted by it.

But, Izuku's mental cleaning was slammed to s stop the moment Todoroki Shouto approached.

"Ideally, I would say I'm stronger than you, Midoriya." Todoroki said coldly. Izuku was quite obviously confused, why was he bringing this up?

"Well no duh Todoroki, what brought this up?" He asked he was willing to bet this had to do with being quirkless.

"I don't care if your quirkless, I won't be holding back." Todoroki replied, welp... looks like Izuku was right. But, instead of feeling intimidated like Todoroki probably wanted, Izuku felt nothing but relief. 

"I'm glad you won't Todoroki, it means you see me as an equal, a challenge and your willing to let loose if you have to, it makes me feel good, so thank you." He said shocking everyone in the room. Todoroki simply stared at him in poorly masked shock.

"Alright then." He said stoically while sitting back down.

"Dude that was to freakin manly bro!"

"Enough chatter, we're up"


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sports Festival round 1 OOOOOOOOOF

One by one, all the different classes gathered in the giant grassy arena. Most of the other classes showing high levels of disdain for the hero course.

Midnight was the referee for the festival this year and Dark Shadow kind of blocked Izuku from seeing anything for some reason with Tokoyami muttering something about how Midnight's clothes were not to be seen by a cinnamon roll.

It was then that Midnight called on Bakugo to give the student pledge and everyone in class 1-A froze. Bakugo calmly walked onstage and said, "Aizawa, let Deku use his frickin other pokemon, I want to crush him at his strongest."

Surprisingly, a response came from the announcers' booth, "Bakugo, it is deemed unsafe for Midoriya to use that pokemon, why don't you spare him some dignity." Bakugo just huffed and walked off stage and Izuku was extremely thankful for the fact that none but class 1-A knew who he was.

And with that the first round was announced, an obstacle race, Izuku was actually rather happy to hear this as he was really good at these things thanks to his childhood.

Everyone lined up at the gate, and when the signal was cast, they started to sprint to the doorway, inevitably getting stuck as people were trying to fight their way through.

Izuku, however, wasn't going to go the normal way. Izuku was light on his feet as he prepared to jump...

...Onto people's heads and use them as stepping stones, and in doing so avoided Todoroki's ice.

Quickly he reached the next obstacle, one where he found that all of the other teens had stopped. In front of him were the robots from the entrance exam, easy.

Izuku didn't stop like the others, he just kept on running past and when the robots tried to attack he would jump out of the way and kept going. 

Everyone was a little stunned and attempted to do the same, but found that they weren't fast enough, too fast, or just kinda couldn't do it.

Izuku reached the next obstacle and found a giant pit with a few ropes connecting to the other side. Izuku, like with the ice earlier had plenty of practice with unstable surfaces and how to deal with them, ran as steadily as he could on tiptoes across the rope, slower than he would have hoped but it was keeping him in the game so he couldn't complain.

By that point, others began to catch up to his position. He saw one girl's genius idea while using hurt support gear and mentally filed it away for later.

The final obstacle was a minefield, dang it UA. Izuku quickly assessed the area and found that the outskirts of the fenced-in area were mine-free but it would be hard to notice. It might take longer than going straight through because the mined area was rigged. You wouldn't be able to notice until it was too late but in the middle of the circular area there was a bunch of multi-use bombs that were too close together to avoid.

No one else noticed that Izuku was going a slightly slower way than they were, and easily fell into the trap that was set.

Izuku laughed quietly to himself when he saw the looks on their faces, "Priceless!!!" He thought as he entered through arena gates and claimed 1st place.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 2 start or something

Round 2 turned out to be a cavalry battle, crud social interaction. What was also crud was the fact that first place had the instant-win headband. 

Okay, they were firming teams now. Who would want a quirkless kid with a handicap and a target on their back on their team? 

Three people apparently, first Tokoyami showed up and indirectly asked to be a team, then Aoyama appeared and said "Your team doesn't have enough sparkle, allow me to fix that." and so he joined too, and finally someone with pink hair and weird goggles called Mei Hatsume showed up with a ton of support gear and thus the team was finished.

Izuku figured that Tokoyami needed to be in front for protection and the fact the Dark Shadow emerges from his front. Aoyama needed to be on top as a sentry. And Izuku and Mei were in the back. 

Pokemon were actually useful this round and so everyone but Izuku brought out their pokemon (Izuku couldn't hold Magikarp and his team at the same time)

Aoyama had a rather pleasant Furfrou, Tokoyami had a rather emo Snivy, and Mei had a Beldom.

Mei kitted everyone out in her support gear. Aoyama got a contraption that severely reduced nausea. Tokoyami got a cloak that blocked out all light. Izuku got an electric staff thing that would store up energy and shoot it out in a weird ball shape and immobilize people and Mei had a flamethrower and whatever else she made. How does she even think to make these things?

Once all the teams were formed, Midnight called the round and all the chaos started. At first, a bunch of the teams with smaller numbers of points went straight for Izuku's team while the bigger summed teams stood back and waited. They saw Shoji carrying the rest of his team thought he was kinda slower than normal.

Aoyama just used his quirk to keep them at bay with his quirk, while his Furfrou and Snivy nabbed all the other people that were knocked over's headbands. Beldom was just headbutting people left and right.

It was when all the smaller teams backed off was when the other bigger, stronger teams moved in.

Todoroki's team arrived at the challenge first and Izuku directed where they should dodge to avoid getting compromised by the ice. 

Izuku noticed Kaminari preparing to use his quirk and quickly began to charge up his staff thing while Mei melted the incoming ice with her flamethrower, but it was quite powerful enough so ice surrounded Izuku's team while they melted the frontal assault. 

Izuku shot out the ball of electricity from his staff thing (how does Mei even make such useful things?) and upon it hitting its target the entire team was paralyzed and on the ropes with Furfrou, Snivy and Beldom trying to topple them over.

Bakugo's team was currently trying to get past Todoroki's team without getting shocked by the leftover energy from the blast. Bakugo used his explosions to blast over the wall of ice and electricity. While Izuku's team were too busy with Todoroki's team to stop him Bakugo swooped in and took the Insta-win headband from Aoyama (who was currently cringing from a stomach cramp) and blew his way over the back to his team.

Izuku still had a few headbands from the other teams but not quite enough points to pass, so in a last ditch effort, Dark Shadow flew over secretly with the last 30 seconds on the clock, and nabbed a small point headband and with that time was up.

Izuku's team had just barely scooted by in the last qualifying place while someone called Shinsou had their team right above their's. Bakugo's team was in first and Todoroki's team in second.

And everyone was exausted.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chillin before the fights happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for not posting this month! I've had a lot to do with preparing for guests, having guests, and tearing out the old floor of two rooms and replacing it with new floors! I'm so sorry!
> 
> If it's any consolation, I posted a small one-shot called "Emotionally Strong" and I could use the feedback... I know it's a bit rushed but I wanted to try and make it up to you guys!
> 
> I sorry!

After the second round was all said and done, the kids all got a fairly large rest period to build their strength back up.

Izuku just kinda found a corner in an empty slightly dim hallway and hid from humans for a while. Everything was fine until a certain double hued boy approached.

'Crap! Social interaction!' Izuku thought, mentally panicking. He was too drained after the cavalry battle to be talking to anyone right now!

"U-Uh hey T-Todoroki..." Izuku stuttered 

"Izuku, are you All Might's secret love child?" Todoroki asked with a completely straight face. Izuku isn't one to be mean or hurtful to others but this? This was a whole other can of worms.

Izuku broke out with loud boisterous laughter "Bahahahahahaha T-Todoroki I didn't know you made such funny jokes! Hahahahahahahaha!" He wheezed. 

Todoroki looked taken aback at the sudden explosion in laughter. "I'm not joking Midoriya. I know there's something between you two." He said trying to regain control of the conversation. 

Izuku caught his breath "Ah, t-this is w-what you meant. N-No I am n-not All Might's s-son, I j-just met him b-before I c-came to UA. H-He kind of s-saved my life... I h-hope that a-answers your question T-Todoroki." He explained. 

"Ah, I see. I apologize for calling you his secret love child." Todoroki said. 

"U-Umm T-Todoroki... why d-did you want t-to know anyway?" Izuku asked.

Todoroki placed his hand on his scar "Do you know about quirk marriages Midoriya?" He asked Izuku's eyes widened, don't tell me...

"My father bought off my mother's family and used her to create powerful children. None of them had what he wanted until I was born. In all of my memories, my mother was always crying. One day she finally broke under the abuse, and poured boiling water on my left side." He continued 

Izuku felt sick, Todoroki and his mom had all suffered through this.

"My father wants me to defeat All Might but he never could so he made me do the job." Ah, okay that explains why he asked that weird question. 

"S-So if I w-were his c-child th-then you would f-force yourself to take me out, it's fine I'm used to it anyway. Just g-give it all you g-got and d-don't back down" Izuku said and he swore he could see a faint little smile on Todoroki's face.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinsou fight anyone?
> 
> I had no idea what I was doing... whoops
> 
> (Yelling into my personal void "IT'S WEDNESDAY, MY DUDES!!!")

When their break was over Midnight announced that the final round was 1v1 pokemon battles. Trainers were allowed to assist their pokemon, but the objective was to know the other pokemon out and not the trainer.

And it just so happened that Izuku was in the first match, and his brain was freaking out. He had to fight someone called Shinsou Hitoshi with a handicap and no quirk, utter crud-muffins.

Izuku stepped up to his starting position and prepared himself.

"Alright trainers! Bring out the pokemon you wish to use for this fight! You are NOT allowed to swap pokemon so choose wisely!" Midnight yelled over the microphone.

Shinsou brought out a Purrloin, and Izuku brought out Magikarp and held it in his arms.

"Alright! This match is Shinsou and Purrloin VS. Midoriya and Magikarp! Here's the deal, you need to take out your opponent's pokemon! In no way can you harm the trainer unless accidental!" Midnight called out.

"Okay! Ready? Begin!"

Izuku waited for Shinsou's first move before planning his method of attack.

"Purrloin, use fury swipes!" Shinsou yelled and his Purrloin charged forward its claws glowing.

"I'm gonna need a tackle, okay? Aim for the top of its head." Izuku whispered and he threw it really high and Magikarp used tackle on Purrloin, crashing right into its head before rebounding right back to Izuku with the excess force from the blow.

Purrloin stopped and rubbed its head in pain. Izuku wasn't about to let the chance go. He had Magikarp use tackle and splash at the same time so that Magikarp would awkwardly flail into the air and would redirect himself in the air to tackle Purrloin who was having a hard time figuring out Magikarp's erratic movements.

"I hear you aren't allowed to use one of your pokemon during this festival, must be so embarrassing." Shinsou said with a very snooty and hateful tone. "Must be nice having big flashy quirks that everyone loves." 

Izuku looked down sadly.

"I'm s-sure it would b-be n-n-nice to have a quirk, but I wouldn't know h-how that fuh-feels..." Izuku said just loud enough for everyone to hear, " I-I don't h-have one at all..." he said looking ashamed of himself.

"WHAT!?! HOW IN THE SEVEN HECKS DID YOU GET INTO THE HERO COURSE WITHOUT A QUIRK?!" Shinsou roared, and the whole stadium went silent.

It was then that Shinsou's Purrloin collapsed from exhaustion. 

Izuku walked over to Magikarp, who looked kinda tired, and hugged it gently "You d-did great out th-there, rest up as m-much as you c-can until our next match okay?" He whispered gently. 

Magikarp was so happy he made his trainer proud and he swore he would do everything within his power to win the next match too.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todoroki fight part 1! Also Magikarp's perspective!

Izuku was sitting next to him mumbling away about the match between Todoroki and Sero.

Magikarp had always loved it when Izuku mumbled, it was just so cute! His fluffy green bean was coming up with different strategies to defeat Todoroki.

Magikarp noticed a sly smirk on the weird hero who was wearing something that Izuku shouldn't be allowed to see; once the first bracket fights were done.

What was she planning? Would Izu get hurt because of it? Magikarp couldn't bear the thought of his Izu getting hurt again.

Izuku and Magikarp were called out to fight once again. Magikarp noticed that their two-toned opponent had an alolan ninetales. Once they took their places in the arena, the weird hero's smirk got wider.

"I say we should take this fight up a notch. Not only do you have to defeat the enemy pokemon, but you also have to defeat the trainer." Weird Hero announced.

Magikarp should have expected that. Now he was worried.

Izu looked down at him "Don't worry about me. I have you right?" He asked kindly. Magikarp nearly exploded with determination right then and there.

"Ready?"

"Begin!"

"Ice beam," Todoroki said coldly as he set of the ice part of his quirk to make a very speedy jagged looking glacier. 

Izuku just barely managed to dodge but got clipped by the side of the spiky pieces of ice. 

Izuku and Magikarp were now separated. This was really bad. 

"Magikarp! Do a barrel roll!" Izuku yelled from the other side of the ice. A few people laughed at that, and the rest looked confused. But Magikarp knew what he was saying.

Izuku was telling him to use flail and tackle at the same time to add rotation to his tackle to add extra momentum to leap over the ice.

And Magikarp did just that.

Todoroki looked absolutely befuddled. 

It was hilarious.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fighting. 
> 
> Woo. 
> 
> Or something.

Todoroki quickly recovered from his momentary shock.

"Ninetales. Ice beam some more." He said coldly.

Yet another jet of ice was speeding towards Izuku and Magikarp. Izuku threw Magikarp over it but failed to jump high enough himself and his foot was trapped mid-jump. A very dangerous position to be in.

"Ninetales, moonblast." Todoroki commanded. 

Ninetales released a brilliant beam of white light that was sure to hurt like heck. It rushed towards Izuku at an alarming rate.

Magikarp wasn't fast enough to take the hit to save Izu. He needed to be faster. He couldn't let his little sunshine ball of love get hurt. HE COULDN'T!!!

Suddenly, Magikarp had a strange feeling. He charged forward as fast as he could with tackle in a desperate attempt to save his beloved trainer.

Some of the ice had melted slightly, and the water created was suddenly called forth and created a watery tunnel for Magikarp, allowing him to move much faster to save his friend. 

Magikarp and his torrent of water collided headfirst with the moonblast. The moonblast was considerably weaker because the moon was not present, so Magikarp plowed his way through, completely dispersing the opposing blast.

Everyone looked on in shock. 

"Magikarp you learned a new move! No other Magikarp in history has been able to use aqua jet!" Izuku shouted to his friend. He was so proud.

"How about a new phrase attack?" Izuku asked, grinning. Magikarp nodded.

"Alright first, let's knock some sense into Todoroki." 

Izuku turned back to Todoroki and his Ninetales. 

"You really thought you could win without using half your power! What a joke! You have put a single scratch on us!"

"I won't use it! I won't use his power! I'll show him I can be the best hero without his quirk." Todoroki protested. He sounded kind of like a whiny brat.

"I'm not fighting your father Todoroki! I'm fighting you! It's your quirk, not his!"

Todoroki looked shocked. Right before bursting into flames.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Todoroki fight... Woo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, for those of you who had a hard time understanding / enjoying any previous chapters due to my horrendous spelling and grammar, I went back and tried to fix it for you. I hope it's easier to read now. Sorry 'bout that.

Izuku smiled as Todoroki lit up in flames. He finally started to embrace his left side without worrying about his father.

Izuku held Magikarp firmly. "You can turn while using aqua jet right?" he asked. Magikarp nodded, he had been able to turn when he first used aqua jet. Izuku quickly explained a small plan and prepared himself.

Izuku hugged Magikarp tightly as Magikarp used aqua jet to launch them both into the air. Izuku clung for dear life as they swiftly dodged the fire and ice blasts being slung at them by Todoroki and his Ninetales.

When they had reached a point above Todoroki's head Izuku yelled out "YAH DONE MESSED UP A-ARON!"

Magikarp stopped using aqua jet and instead switched to tackle, causing all the water used in aqua jet to come crashing down on top of Todoroki. And like most people do when they are suddenly assaulted by water, Todoroki closed his eyes. Izuku jumped off of Magikarp as it went to tackle Ninetales and punched Todoroki square in the nose. 

However, in doing so, Izuku failed to land properly and broke his shoulder when he hit the ground. Izuku cried out and Todoroki used this opportunity slug Izuku in his right eye with an icy fist. 

Izuku tried to stand up but the pain was unbearable and he passed out.

Magikarp saw this and activated aqua jet. He barraged the two over and over but got careless in his rage. Ninetales used ice beam and froze Magikarp inside the water, making it unable to move and thus, the match was over.

Todoroki has won.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the Sports Festival woo! I'm tired of this ark! I still need to figure out who Izuku will be interning with... Hmmm...

_They were chasing him._

_Hurting him._

_The shadowy figures closing in on him as they laughed._

_He couldn't get away, he was cornered. The figures shifted._

_Murky black faces changing into all the people he's met at UA._

_All of them laughing and taunting and closing in on him ready to attack._

* * *

 

Izuku's eye snapped open and he bolted upright. 

His breathing ragged, scared. He couldn't get the images out of his mind. The scene plastered to the back of his eyelids.

It was so real... maybe it was real.

Why was half if his vision gone? Izuku touched his right eye and found heavy bandaging. His shoulder and elbow were bandaged too. What happened?

Why was his memory so hazy towards the end of his fight with Todoroki?

Recovery Girl walked in not a second later. 

"Ah, I see you're awake now. Good, good," she said.

"You know you missed the last fights of the Sports Festival, they're holding the protest period right now before they announce the winners. If you can, you should probably head back to the rest of your class."

Izuku frowned, he really didn't want to see anyone right now.

He slowly got up, careful not to jostle his injured arm. He hobbled into the hallway and instead of heading towards his class' bleachers, he took a different turn towards a quieter section of the arena.

Izuku found a place to sit where he wouldn't be bothered by anyone and pulled out his phone and looking at the news.

"INGENIUM ATTACKED BY HERO KILLER STAIN!" It read, Izuku immediately messaged Iida.

**Midoriya**

Iida is your brother okay!?

**Iida**

yes, do not worry Midoriya, my brother is in high spirits right now and he will make a  fairly quick recovery. However, he will be permanently paralyzed in his shins, making his legs unusable

Izuku left the chat and started to stream the live footage of the Sports Festival until it was time to leave.

 


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name picking time! Woo! Also, a new student.

To say that Izuku was tired was an understatement. 

He had the same nightmare again last night and woke up puking into the trash can. Needless to say, he didn't sleep a wink after that and watched cat videos with Magikarp for the remainder of the night.

Izuku opened the door to class and let the voices of his classmates wash over him. It was kinda nice to see his classmates chatting with each other. His lack of presence ever helpful, Izuku made his way to his seat and waited for class to start.

Everyone quieted upon Mr. Aizawa's arrival. Apparently, Recovery Girl had given him the okay to take off his bandages. Everyone was glad to see that.

"Everyone, you have a new transfer student from general studies." everyone got so silent, it was almost scary. A familiar face opened the door and walked inside.

"Some of you didn't meet him, so this is Shinsou Hitoshi," Aizawa said, sounding as bored with life as ever. "Go take a seat next to Midoriya."

Izuku offered a small wave as Shinsou sat down, causing the purple haired teen to smirk a little.

"Alright since you'll be starting your internships soon, you're gonna need to come up with hero names. Midnight will be the one to judge your names. This isn't my field of expertise." Midnight walked in not a second later.

She passed out whiteboards and told them to present their names when ready. 

Aoyama was first and chose the name, Can't Stop Twinkling. Shinsou chose the name, Speaker. Uraraka chose Uravity. Tsuyu chose the name Froppy. Soon, everyone but Izuku had presented.

Hesitantly, Izuku walked up to the podium and presented his idea. He wasn't actually all that sure about the name itself, but the meaning behind it was all he needed.

"Pokefriend. That's my hero name," he said determinedly. 

"Don't you think that name is a bit childish?" Midnight asked.

"N-Nah, for me, it was less about th-the n-name and more about the r-reasoning behind it. " Izuku stuttered, public speaking really wasn't his thing.

"Well, then I think it's a wonderful name, good job!"


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku talks to people during lunch time instead of hiding in a corner. *Le Gasp*
> 
> I'm just spitballing until we get to the plot... Sorry ("^v^)

Izuku was about to leave class for lunch when a few people approached him. He was kind of intimidated by it, to be honest. His social anxiety skyrocketing as usual.

It was Shinsou, Aoyama, and Tokoyami. Aoyama was his usual sparkly self, however, the other two were acting kinda nervous.

"H-Hey, guys, u-um what's up?" Izuku asked hesitantly. 

"Why, good sir, we would like to eat lunch with you!" Aoyama replied with tons of dramatic flair, Izuku still wasn't sure if he was French, Japanese or what.

"O-Only if you're s-sure... I-I hope you d-don't mind eating o-outside because th-that's w-where I'm eating..." Izuku stuttered, silently surprised that they would want to in the first place.

"That's fine, let's go get food. I'm starving." Shinsou stated bluntly.

"O-Okay."  
_____________________

Izuku and everyone else walked over to a nice patch of grass and sat down.

"So, why did you want to eat outside Midoriya?" Tokoyami inquired politely.

Izuku just took out his pokeballs and let Fearow and Magikarp out.

"Ah, I see you wanted to eat with your pokemon and the building was both too small and too full of people." Tokoyami realized

Fearow made a weird noise that sounded like a cross between a squawk and a coo.

"Yes, yes, I know you didn't like it, neither did I, but that is in the past now." Everyone was surprised to hear Izuku not stutter at all.

"Um, Midoriya, who are you talking to?" Shinsou asked.

"To F-Fearow," Izuku stated simply.

"Wait, I thought you said that you are quirkless," Shinsou said

"I am q-quirkless, I j-just spent a l-lot of time l-learning how to u-understand them..."

"Oh."


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinsou's view... He needs more recognition...

Shinsou was a little apprehensive about asking to have lunch with Midoriya Izuku. The boy was very jumpy and easily scared or intimidated, and Shinsou's quirk wasn't exactly butterflies and rainbows. However, his tired brain didn't really care and marched right up to him with the other two people and asked him.

Shinsou was honestly expecting to be turned down, especially since the last time they spoke wasn't really on good terms, but Midoriya looked as if they had hung the moon in his honor.

It was a little weird when Midoriya had wanted to eat outside but Shinsou wasn't one to judge because he himself liked to enjoy his meals in solitude and apparently after the incident with the news people, Midoriya was missing for like 2 hours and was found in a shady corner having a panic attack.

One thing he noticed about Midoriya was his constant stuttering. What happened to make him this afraid of talking to people? Now that he thought of it didn't he say he was quirkless? And he wasn't allowed to use one of his Pokemon and was forced to use his Magikarp the entire time. What was his other Pokemon? The mysteries were just piling up. 

"So why did you want to eat outside today, Midoriya?" asked the kid with the bird head.

Shinsou looked to Midoriya and saw he had two pokeballs. He released the Pokemon inside and revealed the Magikarp that kicked his butt, and... OH MY GOD IS THAT A ZAPDOS!?!? That made soo much more sense! Shinsou's face remained the same but he was screaming on the inside.

"Ah, I see. The cafeteria was both too small and too full of people." the bird-head guy said.

Midoriya's Zapdos made a weird noise that sounded like a cross between a squawk and a coo.

"Yes, yes, I know you didn't like it, neither did I, but that is in the past now." Who was Midoriya talking to? It couldn't be his Pokemon right? He said he was quirkless!

"Umm, Midoriya, who are you talking to?" Shinsou asked.

"To F-Fearow," Izuku stated simply. Fearow? Does he mean the Zapdos? 

"Wait, I thought you said that you are quirkless," Shinsou stated, clearly confused.

"I am q-quirkless, I j-just spent a l-lot of time l-learning how to u-understand them..." Huh, so he learned it like students learn English?

"Oh." he said wisely.

"So, Mon Amie, why are so constantly stuttering?" asked the sparkly blonde next to him.

Midoriya looked away at this, almost ashamed for his flaws. Both the Magikarp and the Zapdos glared at the slightly French guy.

"M-Most people d-d-don't exactly l-like quirkless people." was all he said, Shinsou could understand that. People hated those that were different. People treated Shinsou like dirt for his slightly villainous quirk, how did they treat someone with no quirk at all?

"Oh by the way, how did you and your Pokemon meet?" asked the bird-head person.

"W-Well, it's a l-long story. B-B-Basically, I ran away f-from school when I-I was four a-and got lost n-n-near the o-old abandoned e-ele-electrical plant. It started t-to rain, so I was k-kinda stuck th-there for a day, and d-duh-during the storm, Fearow l-landed nearby and was r-really nice and f-flew me home wuh-when the storm d-died down.." 

"And w-we would m-meet in a-a forest near muh-my house each day after th-that, and Fearow s-said he wanted t-to come with meh-me, so I s-s-saved up the muh-money and bought a P-Pokeball and so, Fearow b-became my first P-Pokemon!" Midoriya exclaimed. 

Wait, his first Pokemon? What about a starter Pokemon? Was it Magikarp?

"And what about Magikarp?" Shinsou found himself asking.

"A-Ah, well, M-Magikarp was buh-being beaten up by a-a bunch of k-kids so I p-protected him and we st-strived to be-become stronger together!" 

So, if Magikarp wasn't Midoriya's starter Pokemon then who was? Cause, everyone is supposed to get a starter Pokemon, right?

"So wait, then where's your starter Po-" Shinsou was cut off by the bell signaling that lunch was over, dang it.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Internship offers arrive and Izuku is really worried about Iida...

Foundational heroics arrived and Izuku was feeling kind of nervous. He had no explanation as to why he felt so uneasy, but, he just did.

Instead of All-Might, Aizawa walked in and everyone tensed up.

"Don't go slacking off, just because of the sports festival is over and done with. You still have a lot to work on," he said coldly, staring at everyone before pressing a button of a remote.

The board behind his flickered to life, showing many people's names and a number below it. This thoroughly confused everyone.

"Next week you'll be taking a week off of school to go intern at a hero agency. Even if no one sent for you-you will still be interning." Aizawa said sounding rather bored.

Izuku found his name second to last on the board, him only getting two requests.

One from a hero named Manual, 

The other from someone he's never heard of.

Manual it is!

Izuku walked over to where Iida was, he looked like he was scheming something.

"Hey, I-Iida, who are you th-thinking of interning w-with?" he asked his friend.

"Oh, I think that I'll be interning with the pro hero Manual," Iida replied swiftly.

"O-Oh, me too!"


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku has a talk with Iida's Pokemon before the internship start...

Izuku was very worried about Iida. From what he could tell, Iida was planning on tracking down the Hero Killer in order to get revenge for his brother.

Well, he might not be able to stop Iida himself, but he knows someone that may be able to do more than he could. That would be Iida's Pokemon. All Izuku needed to do was talk to them.

"Hey, I-Iida can I talk t-to your Pokemon about s-something? It's r-really important, " Iida looked rather confused at this request but allowed it anyway so he brought out a Snivy and a Stoutland.

"H-Hi I need t-to talk to you for a m-minute. Could you f-follow me, please?"

When they were in a private area, Izuku explained why he wanted to talk.

"I'm worried about Iida, he's most likely going after the Hero Killer. Right now, words won't reach him. I'm pretty sure that nothing I or Iida's friends can say that would wake him up. That's why I'm coming to you." 

Iida's Pokemon looked thoughtful as well as worried.

"Well, what would this human have us do I wonder," said the Snivy in front of him, unaware that Izuku could understand him.

"Well, I need you to keep a lookout on how Iida is feeling and if it shows that he might have found the Hero Killer and is going to go after him, please restrain him in any way possible. Don't hesitate to go against his orders if you have to." Izuku answered

Both the Snivy and the Stoutland were surprised, but they felt that it wasn't as important as the topic being discussed.

"And what if we can't stop him in time..." asked the Stoutland.

"Well, if worst comes to worst and you run into the Hero Killer, then don't attack first and don't let Iida use his quirk unless the Hero Killer attacks first, making Iida's quirk use self-defense." Stoutland seemed satisfied with Izuku's plan

"Alright, we will do our best to protect Iida." Snivy agreed.

"Then lets head back, I'm counting on you."


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Manual! 
> 
> I'm sorry for being so slow to post new chapters! I have a weird kind of writer's block and my procrastination is being really annoying and about a hundred other things in my life... I'm sorry, I'll try to post more!

"Alright remember, you can't wear your costumes in public unless your supervisor allows it." Aizawa paused to glare at every single person before dismissing them.

"A-Alright, I guess we sh-should get going, I-Iida..." Izuku stuttered shyly.

"Yes, let u-"

"Iida!" Uraraka interrupted.

"Yes? Was there something you needed from me?"

"You know you can talk to us about anything right?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course! Thank you!" Iida smiled and bowed, however, his smile looked fake and Izuku knew he wasn't actually going to act on it.

Izuku walked up to Uraraka.

"D-Don't worry if he won't do it by h-himself, I'll make sure it h-happens. He needs some tough l-love. I can tell th-that us treating him like g-glass is making him angrier." Izuku whispered into her ear.

"I'm counting on you!" she whispered back.

With that, they departed for their internships. Izuku and Iida stepped onto the train and sat down. He noticed something sitting snug in one of the outside pockets of his yellow bag. It was a bag of cookies.

"Dear Izuku, I made some cookies for you and your Pokemon. Feel free to share them with your friends!" His mom was the best.

Opening the bag he found two smaller bags. One labeled Pokemon and the other labeled people.

"H-Hey Iida, my mom made u-us some cookies would you like one?" he held the cookie out in offering.

"Why thank you Midoriya, that is very kind of you and your mother." he thanked loudly before accepting the cookie and ate the cookie in the most proper way possible. (How do rich people and serious people eat cookies?!) 

Arriving at their stop they grabbed their things and headed toward the address stated on their acceptance forms.

They knocked on the door and was greeted with a friendly wave by one of the sidekicks.

Someone clad in blue approached, and smiled.

"Ah! I was wondering when you two would arrive, nice to meet you in person! As you may have guessed I am Manual."


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actually talking to Manual...
> 
> And Iida too...  
>  
> 
> I really hate math... Writing is way better! Math is the reason I've barely posted, that and being sick... Sorry.

"O-oh, hello sir, " yup that was definitely Manual, the normal hero.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, I am Tenya Iida, and this is my classmate, Midoriya Izuku!" Iida was practically yelling, and it made Izuku's ears hurt.

"I-Iida, please stop yelling..." Izuku whimpered he should have been used to this display by now, but it was a change from the way Iida had been acting previously.

"Ah, my apologies Midoriya."

"Why don't I show you to your room, sadly we only have one spare bedroom. So, you're going to have to share a room. Sorry 'bout that." Manual beckoned them to follow and so they did.

Manual let the two of them to a small room with two beds and looked like a basic hotel room from 'Hampton Inn'.

"I'll let you two get settled. Just meet us for dinner, okay?" And with that, the two students were left to their own devices. 

"H-Hey, Iida?" Izuku hesitated, he wasn't really sure whether he should bring this up or not.

"Yes, Midoriya? What did you need?" Iida wasn't smiling and didn't look the least bit happy or excited to work at this internship despite his love of all things learning so Izuku decided to give him some tough love. Well, as tough as Izuku could be...

"U-umm, come over here a-and sit down." Iida looked quite confused but compiled with the request anyway.

"What's this about Midoriya?" 

"I-Iida, I want you to tell me e-everything you feel about your brother and the hero k-killer."

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Midoriya..."

"L-let me put it in the simplest of terms, ever since the h-hero killer attacked your brother, you've looked and acted... Like a sad sack." Iida looked taken aback.

"S-So, I'm taking matters into my own hands, and l-like or not you ARE going to talk to me about your feelings."


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking about feelings time featuring Iida Tenya.
> 
> Sorry, I had written out this chapter before just my wifi glitched and I lost the whole thing and it took a while to rewrite it my bad!
> 
> NOTICE!!! THE FOLLOWING QUESTION IS IMPORTANT!!!!!
> 
> Would you like me to start the Dicimon crossover fic I promised you a long time ago and continue with this one alongside it?
> 
> Or would you like me to post all my fic ideas for you to pick from later?

"I am afraid that I still don't understand what you are trying to ask me to do..." Iida looked rather frazzled.

"I-I'm saying that I'm going to m-make you talk about your feelings, Iida. Like a th-therapist or something." Izuku reworded, attempting to convey what he meant with wild hand gestures.

"O-Oh, I assure you, I am perfectly fine Midoriya." 

"Give it a REST Iida! Just tell me how you truly feel, I'm not going to judge in the slightest but you need to get it off your chest before it clouds your judgment and gets you into trouble that you're not ready to handle!" Izuku was nearing hysterics, emotion filling every one of his words, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

It seemed to get through to Iida though because he looked down and let out a shaky breath.

"Alright Midoriya, you win. I'm scared and angry and I don't know what to do with it all. I want to make the Hero Killer pay for what he did to my brother. I want revenge." Iida's voice wobbled as he spoke eyes brimming with tears.

"Iida, do you think your brother would want that? Do you think that he wants revenge? Do you think he wants his little brother to rush into a situation that will probably lead to his death just for revenge? No, I would think not." Izuku's voice was steely and calm.

"Then what am I supposed to do with all the pent up emotions?! How do I make the pain and the rage go away?! How do I make it stop?" Iida was crying now, the force of his emotions overpowering his will.

"Why don't you devote all of it yo helping your brother recover, getting him back up to snuff. Try going down a more constructive path rather than the one drenched in blood and sadness?" Izuku felt like he was talking to a scared 4-year-old.

"Alright, Midoriya, I'll try, I won't seek out Stain like I was planning to, I'll help people, I'll help my brother."


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner is served!

Manual was waiting for them when they finally came down. 

Iida's eyes were red-rimmed with tear tracks still on his face but the rage-filled look he walked in the building with has dissipated. Izuku smiled softly, he was glad that he was able to get through to Iida and hopefully he had stopped a potentially dangerous situation.

“Umm, Iida are you alright?” Manual sounded hesitant, unsure.

“Ah, yes I assure you, I am perfectly fine. Midoriya and I just had a much-needed talk, it was quite eye-opening, that’s all.” Iida explained

“As long as you're okay. Let's join Hatsu for dinner then.” he motioned for them to follow as he entered a rather large room.

There was a decently sized table in the middle of the room, and four bowls of udon were set out, and a girl was already seated when they entered.

“Thank you for cooking tonight Hatsu,” Manual said to the girl.

“Ah, it was no problem, sir! Plus, we all know that you can’t cook at all.” the girl probably called Hatsu replied with a mischevious smirk on her face.

“Hey!”

Izuku’s smile widened as a realization slapped him in the face. This was less like a boss-underling type of place and more of a family with Manual as the dad that everyone trusts. It was nice.

“Oh, hey you two are the new guys huh? Can either of you cook? Or are you just like mister no-cooking-skills-what-so-ever over here?” she asked. Iida bowed his head in shame.

“Alas, I am utterly hopeless in the kitchen! I am sorry!” Hatsu snorted.

“No need to be so ashamed man, it's all good! What about you? Can you cook?” she asked pointing at Izuku.

“U-Umm, y-yes I c-can cook a l-little bit…” Izuku really can't handle this attention.

“Finally! Someone with cooking skills other than me! Okay, so here's the deal, I’ve been dying to cook WITH someone rather than FOR them, so you get the honor of helping me make dinner while you’re here!” Hatsu was practically screaming at this point while getting up in his face, so Izuku wanted to hide.

“O-Okay? I-I guess?”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Will Not Hesitate To Roast You.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550333) by [Hell_Serpent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Serpent/pseuds/Hell_Serpent)




End file.
